Amor y Sangre
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Una historia que gira en torno al deseo, venganza y traicion
1. Chapter 1

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

Era de noche el viento soplaba fuertemente y se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras lanzaba golpes al tronco frente a ella, con fuerza y mas fuerza cada vez.

Había salido hace un par de días del hospital aun con heridas en el cuerpo que tardarían en sanar, la lucha con su primo había sido intensa al grado de casi morir.

Pero allí estaba entrenando como siempre en la oscuridad de aquel campo para no ser descubierta, sus palmas sangraban, su pecho subía rápidamente buscando atrapar aire en sus pulmones, el sudor cubría su frente y se deslizaba por su cuello hasta perderse en su blusa negra.

Cayó al suelo exhausta respirando agitadamente y dando por concluido su entrenamiento del día.

Vio sus manos sangrantes pero sin dolor extrañamente acostumbrada a ello, busco su mochila y se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas antes de volver.

Un sonido la alerto, se puso de pie rápidamente y busco a su alrededor sin energías para usar su byakugan.

-Q-quien?…- pregunto a la nada asustada por la sensación de ser observada.

Una sombra salió de entre los arboles confrontándola sus ojos la escrudiñaban y ella se estremeció, era aquel ninja el que vio en el bosque de la muerte, el que mato a los ninjas de la lluvia.

-_Sobaku no Gaara-_ pensó aterrada de su presencia, ese temible ninja caminaba hacia ella.

Retrocedió sin remedio, no podría hacerle frente, choco contra su poste de entrenamiento entonces su cuerpo se removió inquieta mirando a su alrededor para buscar algo o alguien, quien sea que la ayudara.

El simplemente siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a ella.

-_muy cerca-_ se reprendió ella misma sin encontrar medio para huir, le miro a los ojos y vio una extraña sombra que se posaba en ellos…una sombra de deseo.

Desvió la vista de él y sintió que recorría con su nariz su alrededor, parecía olerla.

Se detuvo y bruscamente tomo sus manos con las suyas, ella reacciono instintivamente queriendo alejarse y cayendo al pasto de espaldas con él entre sus piernas sujetando sus manos.

En ningún momento las había soltado.

Se removió tratando de liberarse cosa que no funciono, el no la dejaba ir.

oooxooo

El pelirrojo acerco su nariz a las palmas de la chica y olio el aroma que lo había conducido allí.

Su sangre, la sangre mas deliciosa que había olido nunca, asfixiante, lo embelesaba ponía a sus sentidos alertas y los adormecía al mismo tiempo.

Recorrió las heridas con su lengua probando, degustando, experimentando su sabor por primera vez.

Adictivo.

Ella parecía removerse debajo se él y poco lo notaba, el seguía disfrutando de esa sangre que hacia que la suya corriese tan rápido y caliente por su cuerpo proporcionando sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas por él, su cuerpo hervía, estaba caliente sentía que su sangre se acumulaba en su miembro pero no entendía la razón.

oooxooo

El no la soltaba no importaba la fuerza con la que lo intentaba o lo que le decía, pero en realidad había dicho algo?, solo sentía la tibia lengua del chico sobre sus palmas, lo hacia de manera tan cuidadosa y profunda que no le causaba más que una sensación agradable.

Ella lo miraba sus ojos verdes claro eran aun mas brillantes con la luz de la luna, su piel clara brillaba y su pelo se agitaba.

Por un momento pensó que el era atractivo.

Pero de pronto las imágenes del bosque y los ninjas de la lluvia invadieron su mente, trato de zafarse de él aun con más fuerza, con toda la que ella tenía.

Aparto un poco sus manos de él, el solo correspondió jalándola más hacia su cuerpo.

Entonces lo sintió, algo duro y caliente chocando con su entrada, no pudo evitar gemir esa sensación la había devastado cerró los ojos y trato de controlar el calor que se acumulaba en su intimidad.

oooxooo

La chica empezó a removerse con fuerza debajo de el y se alejo un poco, pero el no lo permitiría la jalo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, sintió que chocaba con ella en un movimiento que no había experimentado, sintió un calor ajeno pasando a través de la tela de su pantalón, no le dio importancia y se fijo en el dulce sabor que la sangre le proporcionaba, hasta su demonio interno se agitaba de contento, para disfrutar mejor de aquella sangre acomodo una de las manos de la muchacha arriba de su cabeza y la otra continuaba lamiéndola.

oooxooo

Pronto el acomodo una mano sobre ella mientras continuaba con la otra de manera lenta y tortuosa, ella resignada a su pelea se dejo hacer pendiente de los movimientos del otro pensando que le podría hacer si lo hacia enojar.

Muerte.

Se canso de la mano que sostenía y comenzó con la otra pero no bajo su mano hasta su boca sino su boca subió hasta su mano.

Y otra vez esa sensación en su intimidad aumentada diez veces, el la embestía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a lamer su mano y se separaba un poco de ella para volver a embestirla al mismo tiempo que volvía a su mano.

Estaba sonrojada y el calor de su vientre aumentaba, pronto se encontró a ella misma jadeando y abriendo un poco sus piernas para que él se mueva con más libertad, nunca había sentido esas sensaciones pero sabia muy bien de que se trataba en la academia kurenai sensei le había hablado de ello no muy a fondo pero lo suficiente para entender la reacción de su cuerpo.

Excitación.

oooxooo

Lamia su sangre y chocaba su miembro con ella esas sensaciones mezcladas hacían que su cuerpo pidiese mas, mas sangre, mas movimiento.

Acelero casi inconscientemente las cosas, sus movimientos más duros y profundos y sus lamidas más largas.

Sentía que algo en su vientre se acumulaba y los gemidos de esa chica en vez de hacerlo desistir lo incitaba a mas, el también solto unos gruñidos cuando no pudo resistirse, su demonio se agitaba rápidamente tratando de decirle algo, pero el no lo escucho.

oooxooo

De sus heridas ya no brotaba sangre.

El se separo de ella lentamente con cuidado soltándole las manos para que ella se levantara si quisiera, pero ella no tenia fuerza, cuando el calor del joven empezó a separarse de ella estuvo a punto de reclamar pero cuando se dio cuenta se mordió el labio.

-_que trataba de hacer?-_ se reprendió a ella misma.

El la miro fijamente mirándola recostada en el pasto con las piernas algo abiertas las mejillas sonrojadas y mordiéndose el labio, el demonio se removió de nuevo el lo ignoro.

Había acabado su festín de esa noche.

oooxooo

oooxooo

Nueva historia, nueva línea de pensamiento.

Pryre-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2**

No fue ha entrenar por dos días, tenia miedo de él …o no?.

Recostada en su cama a oscuras recordaba lo de esa noche, él como la había hecho sentir el calor de su cuerpo golpeando contra la de ella de forma que clasifico como, excitante y como su cuerpo se había rendido a él y las sensaciones que le proporcionaba.

Y cada vez que recordaba no podía evitar tocarse a si misma debajo de sus sabanas.

A ella le gustaba esa sensación aunque ella sabia que era una sensación incompleta, había leído sobre eso y había visto algunas fotos y poses que la hacían sonrojarse en unas revistas que había encontrado ocultas en un libro de matemáticas en la biblioteca de su casa.

Ella dejando suelta su imaginación se planteaba al pelirrojo como aquella noche pero sin ropa como ella y chocando su hombría desnuda con la suya, frotándolos rápido y lentamente, imaginaba su lengua en sus senos.

Inconscientemente gemía, sabía perfectamente que una chica de su edad no debía estar pensando en eso, aunque también sabia que sus hormonas estaban alocándose debido a su edad.

Pero ella sabia que lo quería, su cuerpo insatisfecho lo reclamaba, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse sometida y necesitada por él como aquella vez.

Faltaba una semana para que los exámenes continuaran y el todavía estaba en la aldea, no se le había vuelto a cruzar.

Pero que diría?

-_sabes me gusto lo de la otra noche repitámoslo-_ sonaba tan irreal además de que ella se desmayaría en la primera frase frente a el.

Entonces recordó.

Su sangre lo había atraído a ella o eso había deducido y lo había convertido en lo que estaba segura no era el comportamiento normal del pelirrojo, el deseo hacia su sangre había desatado ese comportamiento en el.

Era mas de media noche y se levanto con dirección al baño.

- _una ducha fría no estará mal de todas formas pensar en el la hacia mojarse-_

Salió con solo una toalla alrededor de su joven cuerpo que por esos tiempos había adquirido una forma particularmente femenina especialmente sus pechos que habían crecido un poco de más de la cuenta.

Que haría cada minuto que cerraba los ojos su mente evocaba al pelirrojo.

-_malditas hormonas-_ maldijo por lo bajo tratando de que no la escucharan, pero en esa ala de la mansión solo estaban su padre y hermana en cuartos muy separados de la gran ala.

Se acerco a la ventana la luna brillaba como esa noche trayendo aun mas recuerdos y invocando fantasías a su mente.

Agito su cabeza no podía desear a un hombre…no de esa manera.

Mentira, ella era una mujer, el un hombre sus cuerpos estaban hechos para completarse.

Y ella lo sabia.

Aun en la oscuridad pudo ver el filo de su kunai en la mesa cerca de ella llamándola y dándole una idea.

Lo tomo y corto suavemente su mano de forma que solo sangrara y repitió la operación con la otra, ahora estaba ensangrentada, abrió la ventana y dejo que aire helado de la noche pasara llevándose de paso el olor de su sangre con el, y si su plan funcionaba el vendría hacia ella, a su habitación.

Se acostó en la cama y de forma deliberada paso sus manos por su cuello y sus senos dejando rastro de sangre en ellos.

-_eres una pervertida-_ reprendió por ultimo su mente.

oooxooo

Había estado en el techo de un edificio toda la noche observando la luna como siempre, su humor había decaído mas en eso días en que iba a buscar a la chica de sangre dulce y no la encontraba.

Seguro tenia miedo y no la culparía, su cuerpo insatisfecho y el mounstro en él se removió.

Odia sentirse insatisfecho de sangre, de SU sangre, ni la sangre de ese ninja de la sonido lo había complacido…pero había algo mas, algo que su cuerpo reclamaba cada vez que el recordaba esa noche, algo que el Shukaku se negaba a explicarle soltando una risa macabra.

Entonces lo sintió, ese dulce olor, el olor que tanto había buscado que tanto había deseado.

Siguió la brisa hasta un territorio residencial, frente a el se alzaba una gran mansión, pero el olor era mas fuerte, siguió la corriente hasta una ventana alejada, entro en la habitación sin hacer ruido, recorrió con su vista la estancia, vio que gotas de sangre estaban en el marco de la ventana abierta, siguió el rastro y encontró un bulto en la cama, se acerco mas y vio a la misma chica de esa vez, parecía dormida con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente, llevaba solamente una tolla alrededor del cuerpo que no cubría lo suficiente de ella.

Sus ojos se centraron en las marcas que recorrían su cuello desnudo marcas claras de sangre que se cruzaban en su pecho.

Salió de si.

Acomodo su tinaja en un costado en completo silencio y se puso sobre ella sin tocarla, la olio, era mejor de lo que el recordaba.

Empezó dando pequeñas lamidas a su cuello siguiendo el rastro de su sangre.

-ah…Gaara…- la oyo decir en un suspiro.

Entonces sabia quien era.

Sus lamidas aumentaron alrededor de su cuello y fueron bajando poco a poco a el nacimiento de sus senos cubiertos por una toalla.

La quito rápidamente.

Empezó a lamerlos lentamente, una mano suya se acerco a ayudar a sostenerlo en su lugar, apretaba con su mano el suave pezón de la pelinegra mientras el lo lamia y lo chupaba.

Ella solo gemia su nombre suavemente quizá de miedo a que la oyera, pero a el empezaba a gustarle su nombre salido de sus labios, los finos labios de la joven.

Empezó a bajar a su vientre haciendo círculos con su lengua, entonces ella de manera suave llevaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza, el olor de sangre había aumentado.

El la siguió con la cabeza y empezó a subir al ritmo de las manos de ella para asi poder alcanzar su sangre.

Un calor ajeno se hizo presente en su miembro ahora duro, bajo la vista ella había enredado sus piernas desnudas alrededor de su cintura furtivamente produciendo contacto con sus sexos.

Había subidos sus manos para repetir el contacto entre ellos.

Pero quería más.

El había seguido sus manos ahora la embestía suavemente, sus sensaciones aumentaron sin ropa de parte de ella de por medio…pero como se sentiría sin la de el?.

-_ah…Ga-gaara-_le decía entre gemidos-_qui-quitate la ropa._

Su cara pareció arder cuando pronuncio esas palabras, pero el no parecía hacerlo y parecía embestirla más duro como dándole a entender que hiciera más.

Bajo las manos y tomo la base de su polera de rejilla y la jalo hacia arriba tratando de sacarla.

El pareció notarlo y se separo de ella viéndola fijamente, tomando entre sus manos la suyas.

Ella lo miro suplicante con un vivo deseo en la mirada.

El levanto sus brazos para sacarse la polera quedando con el pecho desnudo, fue cuando ella se cuestiono mirando aun lado evitando verlo ,no era ella muy joven para esto?

Gimio de dolor una herida de su costado parecía presionar, la mano del pelirrojo hacia presión sobre una de sus costillas dañadas.

Se mordió el labio tratando de no gemir de dolor.

Se mordió tan fuerte que una gota de sangre resbalaba en su labio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida eso significaría?

El Se apodero de su boca con rudeza haciéndola abrirla para unir sus lenguas que se saboreaban frenéticamente buscando el sabor del otro.

Su herida dolia menos con lo que el pelirrojo le hacía, nunca imagino su primer beso de esa forma, ruda y profunda, se separaron con un hilo de saliva colgando entre ellos.

Puso su mano en su pecho de forma inconsciente manchando su pecho con sangre que desapareció casi de inmediato absorbida por su piel, repitió el contacto, su piel era áspera.

Se sentó en la cama frente a el y extendió su mano a su rostro también era aspero

-_Gaara-kun…tu…tu piel es, aspera-_ termino de decir, el en un movimiento fluido hizo uno sellos con sus manos y las arena que recubría su cuerpo se deslizo hasta su tinaja en el otro lado de la habitación.

La piel del pelirrojo brillaba lustrosa y fina sin ningún tipo de marca o falta de continuidad.

Atrayente.

Estiro la mano para tocarle y el se estremeció ante el tacto, ella le miro confundida.

Acaso era la primera vez que sentía el tacto de otra persona?.

Volvió apoyar la mano en su torso acariciándolo suavemente subiendo entre sus hombros hasta su rostro, el giro su rostro hacia la mano de la joven y la lamio.

Ella se acerco más, hasta en punto en que sus pezones erectos tocaban el pecho del otro.

El cerró los ojos suavemente como disfrutando de su tacto, ella vio una oportunidad de sentir la piel del otro y empezó a dar tímidos besos en el cuello del joven.

Cerro los ojos para sentir, que hacia esa mujer para hacerlo sentir asi?

Ella subia por su cuello dando pequeños lametones a su piel, sentía un leve tironeo en el inicio de su pantalón, ella trataba de quitárselo o dándole a entender que se lo quitara, lo sintió necesario su miembro le dolia estando en su pantalón, duro, palpitante y ansioso.

No lo pensó dos veces sujeto la mano que trataba de entrar en su pantalón y la ayudo a desabróchalo y bajar su cierre, en un instante su miembro altivo se mostro, sujetando esa mano ajena la guía a que lo sujetase.

Ella solo gimio al contacto con su carne caliente.

Con un movimiento enloquecedor ella empezó a acariciar su miembro arriba y abajo suavemente y en cada ocasión lanzando una corriente eléctrica hacia el.

Gruño o le pareció gruñir, un placer desconocido lo invadía lo sentía en cada una de sus células.

-_haslo…mas..ah…rápido-_le pidió en el oído, ella accedió de inmediato y levanto la vista hacia el, fijamente pareciendo disfrutar de sus reacciones.

Sentía un liquido deslizarse desde la punta de su miembro en forma lenta, ella parecía limpiarlo mientras masajeaba y sacudía algunas veces su miembro.

Su sangre se transformo en fuego cuando sintió una fuerza acomodándose en su vientre.

-_yo…espera…-_ le dijo, ella no lo escucho.

El había terminado en su mano y ahora se encontraba recostado en su hombro respirando agitadamente.

Observo el liquido en sus manos y lo lamio por curiosidad.

El había volteado a verla.

Se quedo quieta al ver su mirada en ella.

-_Ga-gaara-kun…yo…-_trato de excusarse.

_-Hyuga…-_la llamo dejando su nombre en el suspenso.

-_hinata…Hyuga Hinata-_ aclaro, el levanto su mano hacia su rostro y lo hacerco a el de manera provocadora.

Probo la ultima gota de sangre de esa noche que se deslizaba por la comisura de los labios de ella, se paro y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

Ya amanecía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 3**

Habia visto a la joven salir muy temprano de su casa y ahora caminaba tranquilamente por su aldea sin siquiera sospechar que él la seguía.

Se acomodo en un árbol cerca de ella para verla mejor, era una distancia prudente ella ni nadie detectaría su presencia.

-Kiba –kun buenos días- saludo con una fresca sonrisa girándose a ver al que venía con una chamarra y marcas en la cara, le dio la impresión de que aquel chico tenía una apariencia salvaje.

-Hola Hinata- el recién llegado respondió al saludo de la joven esbozando una gran sonrisa mostrando algunos de sus afilados dientes en el proceso.

Caminaban despreocupados por las calles sin percatarse de él, escuchaba de vez en cuando la risa de la pelinegra seguramente por algún comentario del otro chico, varias veces vio que el deliberadamente intentaba rozar sus manos al caminar tratando de que parezca natural.

Por alguna razón esa acción le dio una sensación de molestia casi rozaba con el odio hacia el otro, su arena se agitaba en su tinaja ansiosa por tomar acción, de pronto se dio cuenta que apretaba los puños tan fuerte que le dolió al aflojarlos.

Siguió mirando a la pareja caminar un tiempo más hasta que el chico de apariencia salvaje parecía despedirse y alejarse de la chica que continuaba su camino por el contrario del otro.

La noto distraída más de una vez, tropezaba con pequeñas piedras en su camino y suspiraba en pose reflexivo pero ¿Qué pensaría?, su pequeño cuerpo se movía con lentitud demostrando su cansancio, casi arrastraba los pies al caminar.

Decidió dejarla no encontrando una razón para seguirla desde un principio, debía volver con sus hermanos y planear algunos detalles de la invasión dentro de unos días.

Oooxooo

Había visto a su compañero de equipo en la mañana y no le había preguntado la razón de que sus manos se encontraran vendadas acostumbrado a verla así y consciente de su duro entrenamiento.

Se sintió cansada, la otra noche había entrado en la necesidad de evitar que sus heridas se cierren perdiendo más sangre de la que debería.

Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, había utilizado su sangre en el pelirrojo de manera que satisfaga sus más bajos instintos, sintió que lo utilizaba de forma deliberada y reprochable.

Decidió dejarlo hasta allí, de todas formas el pelirrojo solo la seguía por su "sabor" no sentía una pisca de sentimiento en sus acciones, aunque ella tampoco había llegado a "amarlo" solo sentía una atracción física por el y había desatado en ella los mas impensables pensamientos.

Suspiro, porque pensaba que iba a ser difícil dejarle, tanto así estaba "necesitada"?, cerró los ojos no se imaginaba con nadie más que con él, ni siquiera el rubio ocupaba un cuadro en su mente que lo juntara a esas circunstancias.

Esa noche simplemente se dormiría temprano.

oooxooo

Había estado rastreando su olor por toda la aldea y no la encontraba, sentado en la cumbre de un edificio esperaba que solo el olor de esa sangre dulce apareciera, ansioso, "hambriento".

Seria fácil penetrar en la habitación de la chica pero el no se permitiría ir a buscarla, su orgullo lo detenía, esa frágil chica no podía ver su deseo por ella.

Algo en su interior se revolvió -_bendito animal- _pensó con enojo no dejaría de incomodarlo hasta que le escuchase.

_**Deberías escuchar cuando te hablo**_-reprocho el demonio

-No me interesa nada que tengas que decirme

_**Créeme que esta vez si**_

-Que quieres-demando molesto

_**La presa de la otra noche…**_

-No quiero oírlo-corto el pelirrojo si volvía a escuchar los planes del demonio estaba dispuesto a matarse para callar al animal dentro de sí, las situaciones que formaba en su mente de ella lo desesperaban, especialmente sabiendo que él no podría hacer ese tipo de cosas.

_**Te dire una forma para que nadie más pueda tenerla**_- el shukaku invoco las memorias de la pelinegra y el otro chico, su paso por su aldea y la forma en que trataba de tocarla, sabia que estas molestaban de sobremanera a su médium.

-Te escucho- respondió casi sin pensarlo la idea de que nadie más toque a la joven se le hiso más que atractiva.

El demonio soltó una risa

_**Es simple como haces que algo te pertenezca…la marcas como tu propiedad**_-murmuro con perversidad el demonio en el oído del pelirrojo.

-Como hare eso?-demando

_**Déjamelo a mí y lo veras**_

-No te dejare libre Shukaku

_**No es necesario, solo dame el control parcial de tu cuerpo un tiempo…**_

El pelirrojo se erguió decidiendo rechazar la absurda propuesta de su demonio, pero…

_**Cuando vuelvas a tomar el control ella nos pertenecerá. **_

Tal vez solo esta vez lo considere.

oooxooo

Se sentía caliente y mucho, este año el calor en la aldea había aumentado considerablemente, apenas y dormía con una blusa y un corto y las sabanas habían quedado en el olvido hace unos días.

-ya mañana son los exámenes- susurraba entre su almohada-Que hare?, como enfrentare a gaara-kun.

Gimió estaba aterrada de enfrentar al pelirrojo después de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos e incluso en un rincón de su mente imaginaba al pelirrojo acercarse a ella para hablarle o reclamarle por el cese de su extraña invitación, gimió otra vez, solo a ella se le ocurriría desmayase en momentos así.

Pero el no había vuelto a buscarla.

Su pecho se oprimió.

Eso también significaba que a el no le interesaba verla- o en términos de la relación tan extraña que tenían "saborearla" – tenía razón, quizá ella hubiera reconsiderado volver a ser su platillo y a estar con el si hubiera vuelto a buscarla, de todas formas sabia donde vivía y una ventana cerrada no hubiera ahogado ninguna acción determinada del pelirrojo estaba segura.

Se sintió utilizada y vacía consiente que ella también lo había utilizado.

Hundió su cara con fuerza en su almohada, no quería rememorar sus momentos con el pelirrojo.

-Si no me refresco no podre dormir- perezosamente se levanto de la cama y camino desganada el corto espacio entre su cama y el cuarto de baño, sin ser consciente que era observada.

oooxooo

La vio levantarse de su lecho y caminar a lo que el sabia era el cuarto de baño.

Aprovecho el momento y abrió la ventana frente a él con un sencillo movimiento con su arena, recorrió el conocido cuarto y por primera vez le tomo atención, no habían muchos muebles ni cosas llamativas ni peluches rosas como en el cuarto de su hermana Temari, lo único que capto su atención era un marco con la foto de lo que descifraba era el equipo de la pelinegra, ella sonreía tímidamente en la foto, luego una mujer mayor que la sostenía de los hombros, un chico cruzado de brazos pareciendo falto de interés quizá y luego….

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el chico de apariencia salvaje tratando de estar cerca de la pelinegra.

Quiso destrozar la foto para conformarse, sus manos se volvieron puños para ahogar el deseo de ir tras él para matarlo.

El sonido de la ducha lo detuvo, casi había olvidado a que había venido.

-Listo

_**Siempre**_

-Con que hagas algo…-amenazo

_**No hace falta que lo digas**_

Hiso unos sellos con las manos y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil unos instantes.

Donde estaban sus ojos verdes quedaba unos amarillos con un brillo demoniaco en ellos.

-listo, que bien se siente tener un cuerpo- celebro el demonio mientras movía las manos y los dedos para confirmar su control- bien…donde esta mi presa.

oooxooo

Se quito la ropa lentamente y se metió a la ducha con agua tibia, cerró los ojos, el agua siempre la relajaba cuando estaba preocupada, apoyo su cabeza contra el muro de azulejos y suspiro.

Se sintió culpable por no tener muchas amistades quizá el consejo de una amiga hubiera aclarado la bruma de su mente.

Sintió que el agua de la ducha dejaba de caer enfriando su cuerpo, elevo su mirada para ver que obstruía el agua, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el pelirrojo que la cubria con su cuerpo.

-Gaara-kun que…!- exclamo asustada, que hacia el hombre que le robaba el sueño con ella en la ducha.

El la giro hacia el de manera brusca y apoyo su espalda en la fría pared sosteniendo sus muñecas a sus costados.

-Hola preciosa- saludo con voz ronca

Por un momento no sabia quien había hablado, la voz del pelirrojo era completamente distinta, pero sin embargo era él, estaba frente a ella como siempre, su ropa estaba mojada y se pegaba a su piel, su pelo rojo caia en su rostro blanco y la marca en su frente lo delataban.

Pero porque sentía que no era el?, nunca la había tratado de esa manera tan brusca y ahora los labios que subían por su cuello se sentían distintos.

-De..déjame- susurro apenas tratando de alejarse pero sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetadas.

-Tranquila- respondió pasando de forma suave su lengua por su rostro- pronto serás nuestra.

Vio sus ojos esos ojos amarillo desconocidos para ella, sintió miedo, quien era esa persona y porque había asumido la forma del pelirrojo.

-No…suéltame, quien eres?-

-Eres lista…pocas hembras lo son, vales la pena-se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro intentando besarla pero ella desvió su rostro cuando lo intento.

-No eres Gaara, quien eres?- pregunto decidida mientras tomaba aire y el agua que le llegaba evitada que temblara.

-Ahh…supongo que debo decirte todo, sino no será divertido-lanzo una risa por lo bajo y acomodo su rostro frente de la joven- Dime quien soy?-pregunto divertido-Soy Gaara por supuesto, pero solo una parte de el mas o menos.

-Que… tratas de decir-

La risa del demonio sacudió el cuarto por un instante, ella se limitaba a verle tratando de verse firme sin quitar su vista de el.

-Veras, querida, el gaara que esta frente a ti y el que atraes a tu cuarto en las noches están frente a ti-la joven abrió sorprendida los ojos sin entender nada-Cuando este niño nació fue destinado a albergar en su interior un demonio, en otras palabras yo.

-E…eres un demonio-tartamudea el agua caliente deja de caer en ella y empieza a temblar, el parece notarlo y la sujeta aun mas fuerte.

-Ah, es cierto-comento ocurrente-no me he presentado, soy shukaku un demonio de la arena-beso los labios de la pelinegra en un movimiento profundo y asfixiante, cuando pudo introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven explorándola sin pudor y enredándose en ella.

-No…-su voz perdía fuerza y las piernas empezaban a fallarle, el aire en sus pulmones le era arrebatado en movimientos profundos, cuando al fin se separo de el sus fuerzas fallaron y estuvo a punto de desplomarse pero el la sujeto de la cintura afirmándolo a el.

-He estado toda la vida con este niño, torturándolo, haciéndole hacer cosas y enseñándole el placer de la sangre y la matanza…pero tu le has enseñado algo mas-sonrio recordando los momentos que habían compartido esos dos en la cual había estado presente - por eso estoy controlando su cuerpo por ahora, el no sabe como actuar y me lo ha dejado a mi, en otras circunstancias hubiera preferido matarte que cederme el control, pero esta atado a ti de manera muy extraña- el demonio bajo la vista como examinando a la mujer que sostenía, no le parecía nada especial, pero de seguro tenia algo que su mediun disfrutaba, algo mas que su sangre, lo veía en su mente –quiza el placer- susurro pero su voz llego a la pelinegra que no alcanzo a objetar nada su cuerpo empezaba a temblar violentamente.

-El ha empezado a sentir cosas nuevas por ti incluso celos y por eso estoy aquí para marcarte como nuestra-

-Q…que- su voz se perdía ante ese descubrimiento, que le haría ese demonio.

-Solo te dolerá un poco, prometo ser cuidadoso- inclino su cabeza al arco del cuello de la chica, lo olio primero sintiendo su aroma –_quizá no sea tan malo que nos pertenezca_-dio un corto beso y lo sintió.

oooxooo

Clavo su afilados dientes en el cuello de la pelinegra dejando que al instante hilos de sangre colorearan la blanca piel de su presa, ella se estremecía y parecía decirle algo.

El no escucho.

Cuando la solto la zona donde la había marcado estaba roja y remarcada con filos hilos de sangre, los quito con su lengua.

-Ahora eres nuestra-

La soltó de su agarre con cuidado, su cuerpo débil busco sostenerse en el.

El demonio complacido la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cama recostándose suavemente sobre ella.

Empezó a besar suavemente la marca en su cuello mientras sus manos se entretenían con los jóvenes senos de la chica, estrujando y masajeando sus pezones.

Ella parecía resistirse poniendo sus manos en sus brazos, pero estaban tan débiles que apenas lo noto.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa- la voz del demonio se ahogaba-quiero tenerte para mi, este niño no sabe cómo hacerlo pero yo sí, te hare mía en más de una manera.

El demonio se movio rápidamente quitándose la ropa mojada del cuerpo y acomodándose de nuevo frente a la chica.

-No…espera, tu…-

El demonio no hiso caso a las suplicas de su presa y se acomodo entre sus piernas en Angulo perfecto para completar su unión, estaba listo desde hace mucho, al probar la sangre de esa humana había hecho que mas de una fibra de su ser empezara a arder.

La tomo de las caderas con ambas manos rozando su hombría con la entrada de la inexperta pelinegra en un movimiento enloquecedor, sintió la punta de su miembro se mojaba con la femenina, sabiendo así que ella también estaba lista.

Empezaba a entrar cuando unos sollozos lo alarmaron, vio el rostro de la joven empapado en lágrimas silenciosas que caian por su blanco rostro cerrando los ojos fuertemente y mordiendo sus labios en clara muestra de desacuerdo.

Por alguna razón sus deseos de poseerla disminuyeron ante la imagen, se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que aun caian.

-Mirame-suplico

Ella renuente abrió los ojos y los enfoco en el rostro del pelirrojo

-Quiza no sea yo el correcto para estar contigo- el demonio esbozo una sonrisa triste y cerro los ojos.

oooxooo

Cuando el demonio volvió a abrir los ojos pudo verlo, sus pupilas volvían hacer verdes los verdes originales del Gaara verdadero se sintió feliz y sus lagrimas disminuyeron.

-Gaara-kun?- pregunto en un hilo de voz

-Lo siento- murmuro este-vi todo lo que te hizo, no pensé que fuera tan lejos.

Ella elevo sus brazos y los enredo en el cuello del pelirrojo, lo atrajo donde ella en un abrazo que a ella le supo a reencuentro.

-Eres tu-

-Si soy yo, Hinata -sonrió nunca se había sentido tan bien recibido en ningún lugar

Se separaron lentamente uno del otro y se vieron fijamente por un largo instante.

El se acerco lentamente a besarla pero cuando casi rozaban sus labios ella gimió.

-Gaara…aun…aun estamos unidos-la pelinegra hablaba en bajos susurros que a el le costó escuchar, pero al igual que ella sintió que una parte de el estaba dentro de ella, se movio un poco para verlo mejor ya que realmente no entendía muy bien de ese tipo de cosas solo las que le susurraba el demonio.

-Ah!...no te muevas-gimió ella llenado la habitación y sus sentidos de un calor que no sentía mas que cuando probaba su sangre.

El no hizo caso y empezó a empujar mas fuerte dentro de ella hasta que llego a una especie de barrera que impedía que siguiera

.

_**Cuando atravieses esa barrera ella te pertenecerá**_

El shukaku le susurraba en el oído y sintió desconfianza, que haría si le hacía daño.

No deseaba que la chica bajo el sufriera de alguna manera, un deseo que no le habría desaeado a nadie.

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que se resistía a dañar a alguien.

-_¿Porque?_

_**No dudes ella será solo para ti**_

Su cuerpo y su mente respondieron, quería verse dueño de la pelinegra, que respondiera solamente a él, que lo mirara solamente a él, que solo él la tocara.

Miro su rostro y vio que ella le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un dedo cerca de su boca.

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada.

-Ahh…-ella se quejaba y solitarias lagrimas recorrían su rostro, probo a salir de ella pero no pudo alejarse mucho la joven había enredado sus piernas firmemente a sus alrededor.

-No…ya paso el dolor- respondió ella entre la oscuridad y movia sus caderas en contra el pelirrojo que gimio también al sentirlo.

No espero mucho y su cuerpo guiado por el placer empezó a embestirla fuertemente mientras los dos gemían y se hundían el uno en el otro.

oooxooo

Empezaba a amanecer algunos rayos de luz se colaron entre su ventana y le dieron en los ojos.

Parpadeo confundida mientras movia los brazos y se acomodaba en su suave y tibia almohada.

Almohada?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio frente a ella ni mas ni menos al pelirrojo que le miraba fijamente sin moverse, como una estatua de algún tipo que rememoraba al tiempo.

-Gaara-kun-

-Es tarde, debo ir a prepararme para los exámenes-sin decir más el pelirrojo quito una manta delgada que cubría su cuerpo y empezó a vestirse sin darse cuenta de una sorprendida y avergonzada pelinegra lo veía.

Hinata solamente trato de taparse los ojos pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía tan solo seguía al cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo a través de su habitación.

Si era verdad que eran aun eran jóvenes el cuerpo del pelirrojo se marcaba perfectamente y parecía brillar con la poca luz del cuarto, sus músculos sobresalían entre su clara piel no de manera exagerada sino -_justa para el-_penso

Cuando acabo se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella mientras miraba significativamente cada aspecto visible de la pelinegra.

Ella trato de apoyarse para quedar a la altura del pelirrojo pero un dolor punzante la hiso detenerse.

-Sanara pronto-dijo y se acerco al cuello de la joven para depositar un beso en su marca oscura.

-Gaara-kun yo…ire a apoyarte en los exámenes-hablo rápidamente antes que su lengua se seque.

-No hacer falta…solo cuídate-

Una sombra de preocupación cubrió sus ojos mientras se deslizaba hacia la ventana para irse.

-Nos veremos pronto-

El pelirrojo se despidió sin ningún matiz en su voz, pero a la pelinegra le pareció que decía.

_-Tal vez no volvamos a vernos-_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Salió de la cama debería vestirse, tenía que encontrarse con Kiba para ir a ver los exámenes, su blusa azul se encargaría de cubrir su marca.

oooxooo

Qué tal?

Nos Leemos

Pryre-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 4**

Se había despertado en el hospital sin recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, ni por qué la sala estaba llena.

-Hinata! Estas bien- llamo su compañero acompañado de akamaru entre sus brazos.

-Si…Kiba-kun-

-Estaba preocupado- soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio al ver a su compañera despierta.

-¿Que paso? Kiba-kun…no recuerdo-

El rostro de su compañero cambio a uno sombrío ante la pregunta.

-Los ninjas de la arena…-empezó con desprecio.

ooo

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez, otra vez no había podido dormir bien, se tallo los ojos y miro el techo empezando a recordar.

Eso era lo que menos quería…recordar.

-Gaara-kun- suspiro su nombre y el hilo de pensamientos que quería evitar volvieron a ella.

_¿Porque?_

Era la única pregunta sin respuesta para ella, miles de escenarios se presentaban frente a ella para intentar comprender el porqué de muchas cosas, pero todo o casi girada alrededor del pelirrojo.

Al principio sintió enojo hacia él y los suyos, luego sintió tristeza, luego resignación y finalmente se sintió vacía.

-Sin respuestas, ni preguntas- dijo al fin nadie aclararía sus dudas ni afirmaría o negaría sus respuestas.

Cerró los ojos en un vano esfuerzo por no pensar y dejar atrás sus dudas.

Suspiro.

En medio de la oscuridad de su mente sintió que algo cálido recorría su abdomen, quiso abrir los ojos pero extrañamente no podía, lejos de estar asustada quedo embelesada por la que sentía que eran manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

Arriba, abajo una y otra vez sin pudor y con algo de fiereza.

Solo había alguien que la hacía sentir así "el único" en realidad pero estaba segura, inigualable.

-Gaara-kun…

Suspiro una y otra vez de una y mil maneras, su habitación se impregnada de su esencia mientras se dejaba llevar por un sueño erótico.

ooo

Cuatro largos años habían pasado, todos y cada uno de ellos llenos de sorpresas que lo marcarían para siempre, el primero había sido conocer a su rubio amigo y el segundo, pero por eso no era ni una pizca menos importante era el de conocer a Hinata ella también había tenido una influencia considerable en su vida.

ahora poseía una gran responsabilidad para con su gente y las personas cercanas a él y que habían abierto un espacio en su corazón.

Sentado en su oficina revisando documentos se permitía desviar su mente por un instante y preguntarse del bienestar de su amigo y claro el paradero de la pelinegra, no la había vuelto a ver desde la invasión a konoha ni tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar por ella.

Giro su rostro para ver a la pila de papeles que le faltaba revisar casi el triple de lo habitual.

los exámenes chunnin de ese año serian ajetreados.

escucho unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo en dirección hacia su oficina, supo sin pensarlo siquiera de quien se trataba y antes de que la persona golpeara la puerta contesto.

-Pasa Kankuro-

la puerta se abrió sin más preámbulos el marionetista entro en la habitación con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, con pasos seguros se posiciono frente al escritorio.

-La delegación que nos ayudara en los exámenes acaba de llegar-

no contesto solo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta haciéndole una seña con los ojos a su hermano para que le acompañe.

el camino por los pasillos era silencioso, su hermano no hablaba ni el nunca había sido un buen charlador incluso ahora que era el kazekage, esa parte de él no había cambiado mucho, cuando no tenía nada que decir simplemente se callaba.

ya había salido por la gran puerta del edificio cuando sintió que era tironeado de su costado

-kazekage-sama!-llamo la estruendosa voz de una joven mientras se arrimaba al brazo del mayor-¡que gusto verlo! a cabo de regresar de una misión...-empezó a comentar.

el simplemente cerro los ojos y trato de captar cada palabra que su ex alumna le decía mientras trataba de salir cortésmente de su agarre.

entonces una pequeña corriente de aire paso por su nariz trayendo con él un olor que jamás pensó volver a oler, abrió los ojos rápidamente y giro el rostro buscando su origen.

fue cuando se encontró con un par de ojos perlados.

ooo

Hablaba distraídamente con su compañero cuando fueron recibidos por un ninja de la arena en la entrada de la ciudad, con voz amable los guio hasta la entrada de un imponente edificio, supo de inmediato que era el lugar donde se alojaba el kazekage.

apretó sus manos en un ataque de ansiedad y sintió un dolor punzante en sus palma derecha se avergonzó al imaginar la reacción de sus compañeros.

_¿quién se caía de un árbol al tratar de llegar temprano?_

se ajustó disimuladamente la venda que cubría su mano volteando atenta a un grito que había escuchado

-Acabo de volver de una misión... -decía la voz animadamente

se fijó en dos personas no muy lejos de ellos una vestida de negro y otro de blanco aun sin reconocerlo siquiera, su cuerpo mando una señal eléctrica extendiéndose por todo su ser.

su pelo rojo inconfundible y su vestimenta parecida a la de la hokage de su aldea lo delataban.

-...fue sin problemas...-continuo la voz y se fijó en su propietaria una joven de pelo castaño que sujetaba fuertemente el brazo del pelirrojo y este no parecía que la rechazara.

_-qué significa?-_ pregunto a su corazón a tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban y ella retiraba su vista en un movimiento rápido ocultándolo bajo su flequillo.

_-acaso ellos...-._

de pronto su ansiedad se transformó en un sentimiento que dolía.

su mente se envolvió en una bruma de preguntas mientras el pelirrojo frente a ella empezaba a explicar sus tareas, volvió a ella para escuchar la última frase que decía el kazekage.

-...dentro de tres semanas- alcanzo oír avergonzada por no poner atención, subió la vista y le vio observándole con sus fríos ojos verdes,-_no ha cambiado mucho...-_ pensó viéndolo más alto que ella, su rojo cabello y sus ojeras oscuras alrededor de su rostro seguían iguales.

Ooo

se encontró así misma desempacando de su pequeña mochila las cosas que había preparado para su viaje, miro al cielo despejado desde su ventana y suspiro.

_- lo mejor será tratar de no toparme con el.-_

dos golpes lentos en la puerta llaman su atención, con un ligero "pase" una figura femenina entro por la puerta.

-Hola soy Mai tu compañera de cuarto- la saludo mientras ponía en una cama idéntica a la suya una pesada mochila y empezaba a acomodarse.

-Los alojamientos y algunas casa particulares fueron habilitadas especialmente para los exámenes, no hay lugar donde alojarse decentemente ahora, no te parece?

Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza, el pequeño cuarto donde se alojaría esos días era limpio y acogedor, pero apenas entraban dos camas medianas en ella.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga...-le informo con una sonrisa- quieres escoger la cama?- ofreció amablemente.

-No hace falta desde esta puedo ver sin esfuerzo la ventana- soltó una risa suave y continuo, pronto le asignarían sus tareas para el resto del mes.

_daré mi mejor esfuerzo!_ sentencio con seguridad.

Ooooooooo

sintió algo parecido a la ansiedad o a la frustración, aun no estaba seguro solo sabía que ella rechazo su mirada y todo de él, incluso pensó que ella no escuchaba las instrucciones que daba a su equipo, sintió la necesidad de ir y revelar sus ojos ante él y preguntarle por qué lo rechazaba.

cruzo por su mente la firme idea de que ella lo había olvidado y ni el saludo le daba.

_-no es muy difícil decir un hola...-_ pensó intrigado y algo molesto.

-Pasa algo Gaara?-llamo su hermano unos pasos delante de el con el rostro preocupado.

-Nada-

camino más deprisa hasta su oficina para empezar su trabajo de nuevo, se acomodó en su silla pesadamente revisando con la mirada la pila de papeles aun lado de su escritorio, suspiro levemente mientras su hermano extendía una leve sonrisa.

-Buena suerte con eso- dijo mientras salía por la puerta

como en unas pocas veces el pelirrojo curvo sus labios y afilo la mirada hacia su hermano.

_-Maldito!- _ pensó.

ya era muy tarde casi todas las luces de la aldea estaban apagadas y las que no brillaban solitarias en contraste con el cielo estrellado, se giró para ver su escritorio ya estaba un tanto más de la mitad de la que fue una gran pila, se sentía afortunado de haber adquirido la costumbre de no dormir porque no se imaginaba hacer tal trabajo con un sueño normal.

a la mañana siguiente como todas las mañanas su hermana mayor pasaba la puerta de su despacho con una radiante sonrisa y una charola con una humeante taza de café negro en él, acompañado de algunos bocadillos dulces.

-Gaara tienes una reunión en la tarde no?-

la mayor pregunto mientras ponía la taza de café en el escritorio cerca de su hermano que de por sí, se veía más cansado que de costumbre.

-Si-

tomo su taza y bebió el contenido de un trago necesitando de su efecto para continuar su trabajo.

-Mandare a alguien para limpiar este sitio mientras no estés-

asintió con la cabeza en una afirmación silenciosa y miro el lugar lleno de una pequeña capa de tierra en los lugares donde el no sabía manejarse mucho y uno que otro papel fuera de la papelera llena al lado de su escritorio.

ooo

solo había tres palabras en la cabeza del pelirrojo al momento de entrar en su despacho luego de la reunión con los ancianos de la aldea.

_aburrido innecesario frustrante_

llamado de nuevo por asuntos que el con tranquilidad podía manejar lo frustraba más aun el hecho de entender que aún no confiaban completamente en él.

se reclino en el librero cerca de su escritorio cerrando los ojos a modo de reflexión, no pudo contener un suspiro pero cuando empezaba inhalar sintió que el aire le hormigueaba la garganta, giro su rostro hacia un libro de cubierta azul de título "Blue Seed" la verdad nunca lo había leído, ni sabía de qué se trataba solo recordaba a su hermana poniéndola en el librero recomendándole leerlo cuando tuviese tiempo, pero aun así no había ni pasado por el título.

pasando sus manos por la cubierta lo abrió en una página al azar y leyó la primera frase.

_"Elevo la mirada al cielo nocturno y vio su reflejo en ella, entonces entendió que su pasado se reflejaría en la luna" _

Acerco su nariz guiado de un olor casi imperceptible se acercó al borde de la hoja y deslizando su olfato detecto lo que en su tiempo había disfrutado tanto.

un leve olor a sangre en un pequeño tramo de la hoja.

recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, suaves gemidos llenaron sus oídos mientras sus manos recrearon el camino que alguna vez recorrieron los femeninos, la temperatura de su cuerpo fue aumentando dándole leves espasmos a sus músculos.

poso una de sus manos en sus labios al momento de recrear en su mente la marca que le había hecho a la pelinegra.

ooo

le habían asignado la tarea de trasportar los folders de los exámenes, de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, de una oficina a otra.

ya pasaba medio día cuando la rubia hermana de kazekage la detuvo en su marcha.

-Hinata-san-llamo

-Temari-san se le ofrece algo?-

la rubia se paró frente a ella con las manos en las caderas y con mirada fija, arrebato de un movimiento certero los papeles que llevaba en manos.

-Quiero que hagas un trabajo especial...podrías ir a ordenar un poco el despacho de Gaara, por favor-

la pelinegra sintió que los pies se clavaban al piso y que su voz lejos de pronunciar una negativa solo emita un ligero gemido de negación.

en el trayecto de sus pensamientos se vio parada frente a la imponente puerta del despacho del kazekage, giro su vista y solo alcanzó a ver una silueta que se perdía por el pasillo.

golpeo la puerta un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta entro silenciosamente y por primera vez tuvo la oportunidad de vez aquella oficina , un escritorio se encontraba en el fondo cerca de la ventana, una pequeña mesa y un sillón se encontraba en un rincón y más allá del escritorio un pequeño librero arrinconado en la pared.

visualizo en un rincón la canasta de limpieza suspiro y empezó a trabajar.

mientras quitaba en polvo del librero le llamo la atención un libro azul que se encontraba un poco sobresalido en contraste con los demás.

"Blue Seed" titulaba empezó a hojearlo lentamente a leer un par de líneas al azar, no logro entender mucho pero estaba seguro sería interesante.

se preguntó un momento si podría llevárselo.

como una respuesta escucho el ruido de pasos acercarse, creyendo que puede ser el pelirrojo ella cero el libro rápidamente cortándose el dedo con una de las filosas hojas, acomodándolo de inmediato prosigue en su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hinata-san ya has terminado?-pregunto la rubia mujer, la pelinegra no pudo más que soltar un sonoro suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Si he terminado...nos vamos-

dejando el material de limpieza en orden se encamino a seguir a la rubia que había prometido invitarle algo de comer por el favor, ella se había negado en rotundo consiente de que era su trabajo ayudar.

la rubia insistiendo la llevo a rastras a un negocio popular de la aldea.

Ooo

Que les pareció?

Lamento la tardanza,

Espero les guste.

_**Pryre-chan. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 5**

Las cosas habían empeorado con el paso de los días, la rubia le había pedido pequeños favores a lo largo de la semana sin tener tiempo de negarse o siquiera pensarlo, ahora, caminaba con una bandeja y una taza de un humeante café en ella.

El recorrido por ese largo pasillo se le había hecho eterno deliberadamente con sus pasos lentos, pensaba o trataba de pensar en una forma adecuada de entregar aquel café al líder de la arena.

-_Un saludo rápido bastara-_pensaba-_luego pondré la taza en la mesa y saldré de la habitación._

Respiro profundamente frente a la imponente puerta

-_si solo eso-_

Golpeo suavemente la puerta frente a ella conteniendo la respiración.

-Pase-

Una masculina voz reboto en sus oídos, sintiéndose algo mareada giro la perilla y entro tratando de no tropezar.

-Con permiso-

Su voz reducida a un leve susurro se hizo presente, camino por la habitación sin levantar demasiado la vista, cuando estuvo frente al escritorio apoyo la charola en un movimiento nervioso y retiro la taza tratando de que el pelirrojo no notase el temblor de sus manos.

-_tranquila…tranquila-_ se repetía mil veces en su mente.

Sintió la taza a salvo en la dura superficie de madera y el mas terrible de sus temores disminuyo.

-_no le tire el café encima…ahora a salir de aquí-_

Se giro con decisión y se encamino a la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta una voz la detuvo.

-Has cambiado- 

El temblor de sus manos se hizo presente y sin querer su mente rememoraba los momentos con aquel hombre.

Girándose nerviosamente y tratando de no verle fijamente se encontró con la figura imponente viéndola fijamente.

-Ah…Kaze…-trago fuertemente-Kazekage-sama…yo…-

Sin apartar su vista de ella el pelirrojo comenzó a estudiarla en su actual forma, sin duda su rostro había cambiado ahora era más femenino y llamativo, su pelo negro cono lo recordaba ahora llegaba a su cintura y ciertamente su cuerpo había cambiado notablemente aun cubierta por su chaqueta.

En definitiva ya no era la niña que marco como suya.

Era una mujer.

-Te acuerdas de mi?- expreso su preocupación el pelirrojo.

Aun mas nerviosa la pelinegra cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me…_acuerdo..._alegra que se encuentre bien-

Su voz salió entendible y se alegro por ello no dejaría que los nervios la traicionaran aun mas cuando el la reconoció.

-Hinata Hyuga…-soltó su nombre en un suspiro el pelirrojo

Guiando sus mano a la pequeña taza de porcelana la levantó con diplomacia y la poso frente a el para beberlo con elegancia.

La pelinegra que no se había separado de la puerta vio sus movimientos fluidos y se sonrojo sin realmente una razón, miro al piso rápidamente hasta que sintió el choque brusco de la porcelana.

-Tu hiciste este café?-

Sin matiz en su voz la joven entendió que quizá había cometido un error.

-Yo….si, pero Temari-san dijo que no habría problema si yo lo preparaba es por eso…-

Empezó a defenderse rápidamente explicando la situación.

-Tráeme uno igual por la tarde –

Sin moverse y sin hablar se dedicaba a ver al hombre frente a ella procesando lentamente sus palabras.

Mientras el otro sintiendo el vacio en las palabras de la joven movió delicadamente con la mano la pequeña taza vacía.

Mas por reflejo la joven se acerco rápidamente al escritorio para recoger la taza que se exponía, mientras retiraba la mano sintió el estirón de otra ajena, su peso fue cayendo hasta el frente hasta quedarse a centímetro del rostro del pelirrojo, sintió su rostro sonrojarse fuertemente e incapaz de formar palabra se limito a temblar de expectación.

_-Acaso va a besarme?-_ entrecerró los ojos con un sentimiento expectante.

El pelirrojo no había cambiado de semblante solo se limitaba a observar el rostro de la joven con detenimiento y sin pensarlo realmente dirigió su mano libre al cierre de la chamarra de la pelinegra bajándolo hasta donde podía sin dejar de mirarla.

Moviendo con lentitud su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica noto el lustre pálido de su piel y entendió la razón del porque no aparentaba tener calor aun con su chamarra.

-_No usas nada debajo-_ susurro, no, casi ronroneo.

-_Ahh…-_gimió al sentir sus palabras chocando con su piel.

La mano pálida del pelirrojo retiro con cuidado algunos mechones negro que evitaban su observación y luego se dirigió a su cuello apartando la tela que sujetaba su emblema y la parte de su chamara que ocultaba su hombro.

Ya descubierto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar unas pequeñas cicatrices que encajarían perfectamente con sus dientes.

Acariciando con el pulgar de manera suave y interminable su marca dirigió su vista un poco mas abajo y noto como aquellos dos senos que se revelaban en parte se agitaban por la respiración acelerada de la chica.

Gimió con fastidio pero supo que ya era suficiente, soltando la quedamente y volviendo a su postura erguida en la silla casi como si no hubiera hecho todo aquello.

Pero el brillo de satisfacción de sus ojos era impecable.

(())

Saliendo de la oficina se permitió respirar y el aire contenido a fuerza en sus

pulmones salió disparado en un jadeo largo y pesado, arrastrando los pies por el largo pasillo escucho su nombre y se giro lentamente hacia la voz.

-Hinata-chan como te fue?, te dijo algo- pregunto la rubia con expectación y temor de que su hermano halla cometido una imprudencia, su estado de humor no era el mejor esos días.

La pelinegra se estremeció y se ánimo para contestar con claridad.

-No paso nada, Temari-san…y me dijo que le llevara otro café en la tarde-su corazón latía desbocado a modo que le formaba una risa nerviosa.

-Si?. Bueno en ese caso es adecuado, justo venia a pedirte que lo hagas estos días, estoy mas ocupada de lo normal con esto de los examines sabes-rio nerviosa con un sonrojo en la mejillas-Que dices?.

-Esto…yo…-miro a los ojos de la mayor que resplandecían de manera peculiar y esbozaba una sonrisa de suplica-_No me hagas esos ojos de borrego-_

-Está bien Temari-san- soltó un suspiro de derrota mientras la rubia se despedía y le gritaba que le debía una.

Ya en su habitación se recostó cansada física y mentalmente con la firme intención de dormir un rato, al menos hasta la hora de la tarde en laque debía llevarle el café al Kazekage.

Se sentó de golpe al recuerdo de todo aquello.

_Que haría?-Que hago?-Que hare?_

Con el rostro sonrojado y la mente hecha un enredo escucho el paso de su compañera de cuarto entrar saludándola, respondiendo sin querer con un gemido.

-Hinata-chan, estas bien?-

Solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Has estado con un chico!-grito la otra señalándola y sacándola de su debate mental.

-Que…yo…no…como?...diré…uhmm-Respiro profundamente-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Estas nerviosa, sonrojada y distraída-empezó a numerar con sus dedos-Pero lo que me llama mas la atención es que tienes el cierre de tu chamarra bajada y muestra generosamente tu escote-vio e rostro de espanto de la pelinegra-No te habías dado cuenta?

Sus manos rápidas y precisas se apresuraron a cerrar su cierre mientras su rostro se sonrojaba aun mas, ya entendía la razón de que algunas personas se quedaban viéndola de camino.

-No debes preocuparte por eso- hablo en voz conciliadora al ver el nerviosismo de su compañera-Por ejemplo yo con un chico muy lindo que prometió llevarme a comer hoy en la noche, le diré que me lleve a comer todas las cosas ricas que puedan haber en la aldea.

Al no hallar respuesta de la pelinegra movió la mano a su hombro y la movió con firmeza.

-Yo lo siento, que decías?-

Su compañera suspiro.

-No importa. Es hora de irme se acabo el descanso, nos vemos hina-chan-

ve la puerta cerrarse con un suave golpe y vuelvo la mirada a la ventana, la mañana ha pasado rápido y ya pasa del medio día, se recuesta en su cama y trato de pensar en todo y en nada hasta que sea la hora.

(())

Parada frente a la imponente puerta con una charola en manos se pone a analizar la situación que a propósito evitaba pensar.

Antes de darse cuenta su mano esta golpeando con firmeza la puerta frente ella.

-_Pase -_

Su voz me llega y entra en la habitación con cuidado, levanta la vista y ve una figura frente al escritorio del pelirrojo que voltea a verla con curiosidad.

-Disculpe…Kazekage-sama le traje su café.-dice con suavidad para no romper el ambiente de tensión que claramente existe entre ambos hombres.

Hace una reverencia para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mayor cuidado, con la duda de haber visto el rostro de preocupación del Kazekage, se preocupa.

_Temari-san me ha comentado que a su hermano no logra dormir por mucho tiempo, quizá mas tarde en la noche pueda preguntarle sus preocupaciones._

(())

No ha podido dormir su mente divaga entre los acontecimientos de aquella tarde repasando en su mente una y otra vez la expresión del pelirrojo, siente un escalofrió al imagina que de alguna forma existan dificultades en el examen de ese año, aun mas al pensar que su vida estaría en riesgo al saber con seguridad que este lo entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Suspira.

Voltea a ver la habitación vacía sintiendo extrañeza por el retraso de su compañera.

-_Ahora o nunca-_ se convence, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina principal de la torre del Kazekage sintiendo el azote del viento helado del desierto.

Se remanga las mangas con decisión y empieza la preparación de una taza caliente de cocoa omitiendo el azúcar adivinando los gustos del pelirrojo por su predilección al café negro

Mas tarde camina por un pasillo extenso de madera iluminado solamente por pequeños faroles de madera acomodados de vez en vez con sus pasos resonando en un sonido tenebroso, se para en frente de una pulcra puerta de madera y da dos pequeños golpes en ella que resuenan por el vacio.

La puerta se abre y se asoma por ella ve al pelirrojo parado de espaldas mirado por el ventanal con los brazos en la espalda, se ve tranquilo, con pasos firmes se dirige a la mesa y pone en ella la fina taza acompañadas con unas galletas agridulces.

-Kaze….-

-Gaara- la interrumpe y ella se sonroja recordando las veces que ella lo llamaba sin formalismos-Yo…-

Antes de siquiera asimilarlo esta acorralada en la pared por unos firmes brazos que rodean su cabeza , levanta la vista con una mirada de clara confusión recibiendo por respuesta una cargada de deseo.

-Desde aquella vez…-empieza a susurrar la masculina voz-yo no he estado con nadie mas.

La pelinegra sonrojada no logra encontrar su voz ni tampoco encontrar un significado a la declaración del pelirrojo.

_Debería decirle que ella tampoco?_

_Debería decirle que lo extraño?_

_Debería decirle que solo el ocupa un lugar especial en sus sueños?_

_Que extraña su toque?_

_Que quiere que la bese y que le demuestre que todo lo que recuerda realmente paso?_

Sus reflexiones se cortan al sentir sus labios en su cuello mientras sus manos recorren traviesamente su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar sus piernas se debilitan sus manos se aferran con suavidad a su túnica.

Mejor de cómo recordaba

En la toma de los hombros y la aleja, ella abre los ojos sorprendida pero observa el rostro serio del pelirrojo y sabe que algo ha pasado, el se aleja un par de pasos mira por encima de su hombro.

-Vete-ordena, ella asiente sabe que no es momento de preguntar o replicar, sale de la oficina y mira a su alrededor con su byakugan en caso de tratarse de algún peligro.

Nada.

Sale del edificio en desconfiasen con rumbo a su habitación voleando a ver alo lejos la ventana del pelirrojo con preocupación.

Gira la perilla y abre la puerta con un sonido estridente, palpa la pared buscando en interruptor.

La puerta se cierra sin su permiso, quiere ir a ella pero al primer paso una mano tapa su boca desde atrás mientras siente que u cuerpo se aferra al suyo inmovilizándola.

Quiere gritar y zafarse pero el intruso tiene mucha fuerza, la obliga a girar sin soltar su boca y aun en la oscuridad el rojo intenso de esos ojos era inconfundible.

-_Sharingan-_ pensó aterrorizada-_pero cómo?_

-Mas vale que estés en silencio o te cortare el cuello-amenaza la voz en la oscuridad

Ella solo asiente con temor mientras siente que la mano que cubría su boca le sostiene con firmeza el hombro. Teme o peor miles de imágenes de muerte destrucción pasan por su mente estremeciendo su cuerpo.

-Vas…a ayudarme-

La voz del vengador se apaga en un suspiro cansado, siente su aliento caliente chocándole en el rostro al notarse más baja que el, su hombro es apretado con mas fuerza que disminuye poco a poco.

-Tienes…-la voz masculina se apaga, ella siente que el pelinegro mueve su cuerpo para acercarse a ella y hablarle a susurros en su oído.

-La…flor…- siente el peso de la cabeza del pelinegro en su hombro mientras su voz se corta, su hombro es liberado pero al mismo tiempo siente el peso del cuerpo caer hacia el suelo, ella en un movimiento reflejo levanta los brazos para intentar sostenerlo fallando por ser el más pesado que ella.

No puede moverse ni el cuerpo sobre ella.

-U…uchiha-san?-pregunta con miedo, libera su mano y lo dirige a la cabeza del pelinegro tocando su frente.

-Uchiha-san arde en fiebre, ¿me oye?-

Se remueve inquieta tratando de zafarse, nunca había sentido una fiebre tan alta, estaba segura de que sin el cuidado adecuada el pelinegro sufriría duras consecuencias.

-No…-le oye decir en susurros-Itachi…el es inocente.

Se para en seco asustada por las palabras que oye en su oído.

-Uchiha-san, de quien habla?-

-El cumplió órdenes…mato…hermano-

Las palabras salieran del pelinegro sin orden ni forma sabiendo asi de forma segura que la fiebre en su parte mas fuerte había hecho que el delirara.

Pero no fue eso lo que le preocupo, sino las demás palabras que escuchaba de sucesos, acciones y personas.

Se encontró a si misma soltando finas lagrimas.

Cuando no escucho más supo que vencido por la fiebre el otro se había quedado dormido.

Con fuerzas que desconocía de ella misma logro poner al pelinegro en su cama, que jadeaba y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un fino sudor. Ahora su mente se dividía en dos con la opción de llamar a los guardias de la aldea para que se lo lleven por ser uno de los ninjas más peligrosos que conocía y uno de los que quería destruir su aldea o quizá valerse de si misma para ayudarlo a recuperarse, antes le había dicho que le pedia ayuda, no de una manera convencional pero ayuda al fin y al cabo, además como podía juzgarlo, odiarlo o querer hacerle daño después de lo que ya sabia.

Vio su rostro una vez mas y salió por la puerta rumbo a la cocina del lugar, tenia que encontrar un fuente y algo de agua fresca para bajar la fiebre.

(())

Miro por la ventana los primeros rayos del sol sentada al lado de un cuerpo inmóvil… que se asomaban mientras cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente del ultimo Uchiha. La fiebre ya había cedido en gravedad y ahora dormía apaciblemente, puso una vaso de agua junto algunas tabletas en la pequeña mesa de noche que compartían ambas camas, se levanto y arreglo sus ropas y cabello pensando esporádicamente en sus tareas de día que mayoritariamente se basaba en servir al Kazekage.

Suspiro pesadamente y volvió la vista a su cama.

Analizo todas las posibilidades que cursaban por su cabeza desde la idea de mantener a un fugitivo en su habitación y el hecho de que en algunas horas estaría de frente con el líder de la aldea.

Como ocultaría aquello?.

Y si algunas de sus decisiones resultaría dañando a alguien?

Suspiro otra vez saliendo de la habitación esperando quizá que a su retorno el pelinegro se haya marchado.

((()))

**Pryre-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 6**

Caminaba por los ya conocidos pasillos solitarios temprano en la mañana acompañada de solo el sonido de sus pasos retumbando hasta la oficina principal de aquel gran edificio.

Toco la puerta con tres golpes firmes tratando de disimular la gran turbación de su mente, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta frente a ella, cerca a ella una figura envuelta en tela blanca le daba la espalda mirando por el ventanal que a esas horas mostraba una imagen fresca y tranquila de la aldea

-Gaara-kun-llamo con suavidad cautelosa

La figura se giro a verla y ella rechazo su mirada avergonzada posándola en la bandeja entre sus manos admirando por un instante los detalles de la porcelana y los acabados de la bandeja. Se acercó a el gran escritorio exhalando suaves suspiros

-Le traje unas galletas de limón- hablo llenando su voz con tranquilidad para que no se notara su nerviosismo, mientras acomodaba la fina taza sobre el escritorio.

El pelirrojo solo emitió un sonido de entendimiento.

Ella no elevo la vista a pensar que sentía que él se acercaba a ella, un estremecimiento recorrió su columna y algo dudosa se volvió a la puerta en ademan de salir.

-Espera- le detuvo una masculina voz con un leve tono de desconcierto.

Ella no se movio ni hablo y el silencio reino unos minutos hasta que sintió unos brazos que la sostenían desde atrás.

-Gaara!- giro su rostro rápidamente y observo eso ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente como si quisiera penetrar dentro de su mente para descubrir todo sobre ella y sus secretos.

Eso la asusto y haciendo uso de todas las lecciones que había tenido y el conocimiento de todos los libros que había leído levanto con vacilación una de sus manos girándose suavemente para encontrarse frente a frente tocando la blanca mejilla del chico sosteniéndola con ternura y jalándola hacia a ella dándole un suave beso haciendo que ambos cierren los ojos pensando que seria mejor ocultar sus secretos distrayendo al pelirrojo

Se sintió terrible por eso y aun más por el hecho de que en alguna manera mentía y de la peor manera, pero aun no sabia como actuar sobre el asunto Uchiha y la sensación de traición y la de ayudar se mesclaban en su corazón y nublaba su mente que no sabia que hacer.

)(())(

Entrando a su habitación aun con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro por el calor del clima y el beso, paseo su mirada registrando la habitación percatándose de que no había nadie.

A menos eso pensaba.

De pronto se sintió aprisionada con un filo metálico en el cuello.

_Dejavù _ pensó por un momento

-Quien vendrá!- hablo furioso la voz mientras se intensificaba la presión de su cuello

-Nadie vendrá –se apuró a responder -Uchiha-san nadie sabe que esta aquí.

-No mientas!- furioso la arrastraba hacia un costado de la ventana para ver con cautela por el-¿Están afuera?!.

-Le aseguro que no hay nadie-respondió en un jadeo tomando la mano que sostenía la katana en su cuello apartandola en el momento justo cuando su peso se vio arrastrado hacia el piso cayendo sentada mientras una respiración fuerte y errática chocaba en su nuca, sintiendo libre su cuello se giro para ver a un pelinegro sentado en el piso apoyado con dificultad en la pared con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y sudor recorriendo su rostro

Su vista voló de inmediato a la mesilla de noche donde reposaban intactos el vaso de agua junto con las pastillas que había dejado para la fiebre.

De un salto de enderezo y se apresuró a tomarlas acercándolo al pelinegro.

-Uchiha-san esto es medicina- le decía mientras lo sacudía levemente por el hombro, acerco las tabletas a su boca y en un gesto infantil él movía el rostro y hacia una mueca con la boca.

-Por favor Uchiha-san…no es nada malo se lo aseguro- se puso a la vista del pelinegro y mordió la mitad de la tableta tragándosela de inmediato.

-Ve no es veneno o algo asi…Uchiha-san- suplico en voz suave

El pelinegro volvió la vista a ella y noto una sombra sobre ellas junto con un sentimiento claro de desconfiasa, y tras unos minutos de duro convencimiento el acerco su rostro y la ojiperla le dio las tabletas con un poco de agua.

-Porque me ayudas…-la voz del pelinegro se perdía en susurros.

-Está enfermo- poniendo sus manos bajo sus brazos lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cama mas cercana para que se recostase.

El chico dirigió su vista a la puerta.

-Nadie vendrá Uchiha-san, mi compañera volverá más tarde.-

A menos eso esperaba la extraña ausencia de su animada compañera le empezaba a preocupar

-Ella no volverá- la voz del pelinegro era más firme.

Hinata levanto la vista con ojos de sorpresa y un claro miedo en la mirada asaltada por el pensamiento de que quizá el pelinegro le halla echo algo a su compañera de cuarto para mantener su anonimato.

-No le hice nada, se enfermó del estómago y está en el hospital.-repuso con frialdad al adivinar los pensamientos de Hinata.

Ella no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio.

Unos minutos en silencio tensionaron el ambiente hasta que la ojiperla poso su mano en la frente del pelinegro para verificar su temperatura.

Habia bajado considerablemente.

Entonces se encontró con unos ojos negros exigentes de respuestas, ella dudo en lo que podía decir o no, pero no podía ocultar más sus razones de la mente del forajido frente a ella.

-Uchiha-san, ¿que busca?.

El cuerpo masculino pareció tensarse.

-No te interesa- hablo planamente el otro.

-¿Porque esta aquí?, ¿para qué quiere mi ayuda?-

El pelinegro la miro fieramente mientras sentía que perdía el control de la situación tratando de descifrar la línea de sus pesquisas, que estaban en buen camino, apartando el hecho de que le había ayudado y al parecer no había dado anuncio de su llegada a la aldea. Definitivamente esa no era una chica normal y eso le convendría .Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Estoy consciente de tu relación con el Kazekage- por un instante se permitió disfrutar de la reacción de la chica que se removía nerviosa mientras movía la boca sin decir nada y paseando sus ojos en busca de algo.

-Yo…no se-

-No soy tonto, ni ciego. Está claro que son más que amigos-Cerro los ojos aclarando su mente –Eso podría servirme.

Levantándose de la cama se acercó a la ojiperla que se encontraba sentada nerviosamente en la cama continua.

Un nudo se acentuó en el estómago de la chica al ver al pelinegro acercarse a ella con un paso furtivo que imitaba a los felinos mientras que su oscura mirada se posaba en ella fuertemente.

No podía moverse y la sangre se helaba en sus venas. Lo que sea que tenía en mente el pelinegro en mente no le iba a gustar, estaba segura de eso.

Vio a su alrededor nerviosamente extendió sus brazos en un acto defensivo rogando por dentro que algo o alguien la salvara de la situación.

Pareció funcionar.

Un gruñido reboto en la cuarto paralizado el tiempo, ambos cuerpos detenidos en un incómodo silencio Hinata busco su origen encontrándolo en su estómago, avergonzada y aliviada se puso de pie caminando a la puerta sin voltear al pelinegro hablando atropelladamente.

-Ya es un poco tarde ire a comprar algo de comer – y salio por la puerta.

Bajo por las escaleras en agiles y apresuradas zancadas evitando en su camino a unas cuantas personas que se cruzaban con ella y que la miraban con extrañeza y otras que le preguntaban "donde esta el fuego ", pero ella ya estaba lejos para escucharlo.

A medida que avanzaba por la calle redujo la velocidad de su caminar y a paso calmado llego a un puesto de comida donde un pequeño hombre la miraba desconfiado al otro lado del modesto mostrador de madera.

-Que le sirvo- dijo en tono casi grosero-

Hinata vio al hombre y se agazapo a si misma un poco por el crudo trato del hombre. Generalmente la gente de la aldea trataba con "amabilidad" a los extraños, dentro de los parámetros más estrictos de la palabra y a medida del tiempo las personas no se molestaban en notarlo, pero a ella de todos los puestos y tenderos de la aldea se había encontrado al que tenia un mal humor ese dia.

Pensó en volver a su hotel y comer en el comedor de la misma.

Pero ¿como explicaría el hecho de pedir dos raciones? Estas eran controladas por tarjetas. Suspiro derrotada y encaro al pequeño hombre de mirada severa.

-Hinata?-

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteo a ver y una sonrisa la recibió.

-Temari-san, gusto en verla-

-Me da gusto verte también. ¿Pides algo?- la mirada de la rubia se desvió por un momento al vendedor mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Hinata vio al hombre de reojo y al ver su gesto complicado volteo y con la voz más clara que logro pidió para llevar dos menús de su comida favorita.

-¿Dos?. ¿Tienes hambre Hina?-se estremeció pero antes de pensar en la respuesta la rubia le mando una sonrisa insinuante-No te pongas asi solo preguntaba. Le guiño un ojo y sonó una pequeña risa.

-Pero debes saber que mi hermano tiene una reunión en la tarde-

De pronto olvido respirar y el aire que pasaba por su garganta se veía escaso y rasposo.

-Que…Que-

La rubia la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió levemente logrando que ingrese el suficiente oxígeno para lograr poner sus ideas en orden.

-Respira, respira- repetía una y otra vez la rubia- No quería darte esa impresión.

Suspiro pesadamente y se perdió en sus pensamientos un instante.

-¿Podrías venir en la tarde para ayudarme en las oficinas?-

Hinata sintió que su día mejoraba a cada paso. Asintió en silencio ,tomo la bolsa que le extendía el encargando al mismo tiempo que ponía unas monedas en su palma y siguió su camino .

En la puerta de entrada de su edificio miro la comida y la escalera hacia el segundo piso. No sabía lo que le esperaba, su mente le decía que tenía que correr, pero un pequeño espacio en la misma le decía que sería muy cobarde si no se enfrentaba a la situación como una kunoichi.

Gruño y se encontró a ella misma dentro de la habitación observando al pelinegro a un lado de la ventana viéndola entrar con una expresión neutral.

-Traje algo de comer- anuncio la pelinegra poniendo la bolsa en la cama cercana y sacando su contenido a un ritmo casi frenético.

El otro se acercó a ella en silencio y tomo dos pequeños envases de comida y retrocedió hasta donde la habitación se lo permitía comiendo en silencio.

Hinata agradeció eso.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras la comida en su plato lo hacía rápidamente hasta el punto en que no recordaba que había comido. Lentamente coloco su basura en una bolsa y se giro al pelinegro a pedir la suya.

-¿Saldrás?-

Dudo en responder por un momento creyendo no haberlo oído.

-¿Iras con Gaara?-la voz hablo más fuerte.

Batallo con ella misma con el grado de información que debería darle o no. -Uhh…Mas tarde- respondió neutral

Una fuerza mayor la empujo a la cama mientras un peso se establecía sobre ella. Parpadeo sorprendida y movió los brazos frenéticamente tratando de liberarse.

-Que hace- reclamo con la voz estrangulada

-Shh…-el pelinegro metió el rostro en el arco del cuello de la chica respirando fuertemente – El Kazekage es un hombre de "instintos animales"-dejo caer su peso totalmente hacia el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Sus manos cobraron vida y recorrieron el cuerpo de la ojiperla llegando a sus largo cabellos donde el agarrándolos en un suave puñado lo acerco a su rostro exhalando en el.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa del pelinegro bajo su pelo.

Frustrada y enojada se dejó hacer y después de unos minutos el pelinegro se alzó sobre sus codos y observo a la chica bajo el.

-Debes irte ahora –

La pelinegra aun avergonzada de la situación cuando se sintió libre del peso sobre ella formo un puño y golpeo el pecho del pelinegro con toda la fuerza que podía usar hacia que de un modo u otro era un enfermo.

-Usted…usted, no vuelva hacer eso- resolvió con furia contenida

Una risa tranquila resonó en sus oídos y enfoco la vista en un par de ojos que le decían "yo se algo que tu no".

Aun mas enfadaba y frustrada se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y luego de una rápida despedida rabiosa cerró la puerta de golpe.

)(())(

Había sido la tarde más corta y más calurosa de su vida, en un momento estada acomodando papeles en otro mostrando unas habitaciones a un grupo de ninjas que llegaban a los exámenes y cuando menos lo pensaba estaba caminando por un conocido pasillo a el despacho del Kazekage con un cambio de ropa que le había entregado la hermana de este sin darle explicaciones y una sonrisa pícara.

A veces era difícil imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de una mujer, siendo ella una de las mismas sabía que no estaba ni cerca de ver por dónde iba la mente de la rubia.

Suspiro. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de gruesa madera y bajo la mirada para inspeccionar la ropa que traía en manos, de color vino, limpia y bien doblada.

No sabía la razón de que el Kazekage no fuera capaz de ir a cambiarse a su propia casa y a cambio hacerlo en su oficina.

Al momento que su mano golpeo suavemente la madera su mente formo tres palabras que la dejaron estática en su sitio y con un sonrojo que se sentía hasta el cuello.

_Gaara. Ropa. Desnudo._

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces.

Él no se cambia frente a ella. ¿no?. Bueno lo había visto desnudo antes, pero de eso hacía tiempo y el…ambos habían cambiado desde esos tiempos.

El planeaba hacer eso.

Las imágenes se agruparon en su mente y se negaron en salir.

-Pase-

Escucho una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta que se oía impaciente.

¿Desde cuando la estaba llamando?. Se sintió aun mas avergonzada por no haberlo oído antes.

Entro en la habitación y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de gobernante que la miraban fijamente con calor en ellos, ella no quiso divagar sobre el tipo de calor, se sintió mareada el calor de afuera y el de la oficina le quitaban el aire.

Bajo su mirada a sus pies solo para darse cuenta que un par ajeno a ella estaba ceca de ella y reducía su espacio cada vez más.

Trago saliva y levanto la vista con el corazón acelerado y las manos que le temblaban por la expectación.

Fue solo dos segundos en el que pudo ver con claridad como atravesaban tres emociones a travez de las iris verdes de Gaara como una lluvia repentina. La primera era la sorpresa seguida de la duda y finalmente la ira que la empujo sin notarlo a una pared de la oficina donde había retrocedido.

Sus piernas se inmovilizaron y su respiración se volvió lenta y suave como temiendo molestar aún más al pelirrojo. Confundida y asustada Hinata veía con expectación las duras facciones del pelirrojo que la observaba fijamente con la boca reducida en una tensa línea.

-Ga..gaara- le llamo en un susurro mientras sus puños libres se cerraban a sus costados.

Un gruñido profundo fue la respuesta.

Trato de moverse temerosa y giro sus ojos para no ser aplastada con la mirada del otro, sus piernas se debilitaban y temió aparecer en el piso de un momento a otro.

-Vete-Gruño Gaara mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho tensamente de forma amenazadora.

-Ga..-

-Ahora- su voz se perdió en su boca mientras que apretaba sus puños en sus brazos.

)(())(

Sus piernas se movían con toda la velocidad que podían reunir corriendo por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la calle, aun no sabía que había pasado en aquella oficina o como había salido de allí , solo se vio a si misma corriendo hacia su habitación, recordando en cada paso la mirada del pelirrojo.

Se estremeció al pensar en la que les dirigía a sus enemigos.

Azoto la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó en ella para recuperar el aire que pedían sus pulmones sin notar la oscuridad de la habitación ni la sombra que se acercaba a ella.

Se vio apresada nuevamente con un filo en el cuello.

-Debe cambiar su forma de saludar Uchiha-san- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de incluso pensarlas.

Una risa sin fuerzas resonó detrás de ella.

El cuerpo que la sostenía empezó a moverse con cautela hacia una esquina de la habitación donde la luz tenue de la luna no llegaba y la dejaba en total oscuridad.

-¿Porque hace esto?- su voz casual la sorprendió pensando en la extraña posibilidad de estar acostumbrándose a ello.

Se movió un poco y sintió que el cuerpo que la apresaba buscaba apoyo en la pared y la fuerza del filo disminuía y se alejaba centímetros de su garganta.

-¿Que le sucede?-trato de girarse al notar que la temperatura del Uchiha aumentaba preocupantemente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- el brazo que rodeaba su abdomen le impidió girarse-El vendrá pronto.

Elevo la vista u pudo ver claramente un brillo sangriento en los ojos del pelinegro. El brillo del Sharingan.

-¿Porque hace esto?- pregunto en un susurro mientras empujaba un poco el codo para llamar la atención del Uchiha.

Un suspiro cansado choco en su oído. La fiebre aumentaba.

-Tenia que encontrar una forma de hablar con el Kazekage fuera de la torre y con las defensas bajas-

-Que tiene que ver conmigo-recordó los ojos furiosos del pelirrojo-Él no puede venir por mi, esta enojado…por algo –

Otra risa resonó suavemente.

-El Kazekage es u hombre de instintos "especiales", solo le di la sensación de que algo suyo le era arrebatado, eso lo enojara y lo distraerá lo suficiente para reunirse contigo y conmigo.

Hinata lo vio sin comprender.

-Te llene con mi olor y el debió sentirse amenazado a perderte, por eso estaba asi contigo.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida y enojada por ser un instrumento en el juego del pelinegro, pero antes de que se atreviera a reclamar y en verdad quería hacerlo el Uchiha susurro

-Ya esta aquí, parece asustada- ajusto su agarre con su katana, Hinata opuso una nano sobre la suya aparentando que trataba de frenar el filo.

En dos respiraciones Gaara estaba frente a ellos con rostro neutro y extendiendo la mano en forma amenazadora con su arena ondulando a sus pies.

-Suéltala Uchiha-

Hinata se estremeció ante el frio de sus palabras y vio una inminente pelea frente a ella, giro la mirada entre los dos ninjas y vio sus posturas similares.

En una pelea el Uchiha caería, su situación era delicada y estaba en riesgo de desvanecerse por la fiebre en cualquier momento, ¿Qué lo llevaba a arriesgarse así? El Uchiha no era tonto seguramente previo la situación y eran pocas las posibilidades de que saliera ileso de ese encuentro.

Las cosas que conocía de la empresa del pelinegro no aclaraban sus dudas.

-No hasta que respondas a mis preguntas- respondió el otro con igual frialdad contraria a su situación actual.

-No tratare contigo –

-Entonces despídete- el pelinegro ajusto el filo en la garganta de Hinata resaltando unas gotas de sangre.

Ella gimió.

-Que quieres?- Gaara bajo la mano pero aun asi su arena ondulaba suavemente cada vez más cerca de ambos.

-Aleja tu arena y hablaremos-El pelirrojo cedió un par de centímetros-Quiero saber la ubicación de la flor del desierto y los pergaminos que hablan de su preparación-

El silencio reino en el momento mientras se libraba una pelea de miradas entre ambos hombres.

-Lo que me pides no existe- respondió el pellirrojo planamente.

-No mientas, se bien que esa flor existe y que tu la ocultas-

El cuerpo del Uchiha se movió para ajustar su peso a la pared imperceptiblemente buscando más apoyo. Su fuerza disminuía pero no lo demostraba, su postura, su mirada y la fuerza en su filo lo contradecían.

-La flor que dices fue solo una estratagema que uso mi pueblo en la guerra para formar dudas en el enemigo haciéndoles creer que podían sanar cualquier cosa-

Hinata entrecerró los ojos con tristeza pensando en la respuesta de Gaara si fuera cierto la última posibilidad del Uchiha de curar su ojos de los terribles efectos de su poderosa técnica estarían perdidos. Su vida corría peligro.

Si en cambio la flor existía pero Gaara ocultaba su existencia ella buscaría la manera de convencerlo para ayudar al portador del Sharingan, nadie merecía ver como se apagaba su vida de esa forma ni de ninguna otra.

Sintió que la fuerza de la mano que sostenía el filo en su garganta cedía así que ella aprovechando la posición de su mano con la del Uchiha presiono para mantenerla firme a su cuello.

-Mientes- la voz del pelinegro perdía fuerza. Gaara lo noto y miro fijamente a Hinata dándole un mensaje de con la mirada.

Hinata vio aterrada el mensaje para que se apartara mientras Gaara atacara. Se erizo su piel al pensar en el resultado.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Solo reacciono en cuanto vio la mano del Kazekage levantarse amenazadoramente.

-Espera Gaara! -

Hinata se lazo hacia adelante tomando entre sus brazos la mano del pelirrojo.

Todo se calmó en segundos.

Hinata al darse cuenta de su acciones vio al pelirrojo con una mirada de sorpresa que cruzada su rostro. Luego le siguió la decepción.

Gaara se sacudió del agarre de Hinata con fuerza.

-¿Qué significa esto?!- pregunto molesto mirando fijamente al Uchiha que había bajado du espada recuperando el tono negro de sus ojos y se apoyaba en la pared con la frente perlada en sudor.

-Gaara esto es mi culpa yo me ofrecí a ayudarle a verte- el no volteo a verla y eso la marco como una bofetada-Uchiha-san no iba a hacerme daño , el está enfermo y quiere tu ayuda.

La habitación se llenó de silencio mortal en el cual ni siquiera se podía sentir ninguna respiración.

-¿Porque lo Ayudas?- Gaara volteo a ver a la ojiperla sin dejar de vigilar de reojo al Uchiha.

-El esta enfermo- repitió-Y el no es lo que parece…Solo escucha lo que quiere decir -

Hinata tomo delicadamente de la túnica que cubría al Kazekage.

-Ayúdalo por favor- suplico con la voz y la mirada.

Gaara estiro la mano hacia el cuello desprotegido de Hinata apretándolo a su alrededor.

El Uchiha jadeo por un instante pero no se movió.

-Ven a verme al anochecer cuando no halla nadie en la torre- vio al Uchiha fijamente mientras llevaba su mano con algo de sangre de Hinata a sus labios y los lamia con cuidado.

-Que nadie lo vea- fue la orden que le dio a Hinata antes desaparecer.

)(())(

Un gusto de nuevo.

_**Pryre-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 7**

Hinata veía fijamente la ventana abierta de su habitación mientras unos rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por ella, movió su cuello rígido hacia el Uchiha que se mantenía sentado en el piso en una esquina de la habitación apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente.

Se concentró en ella y se encontró a si misma sentada en una de las camas _¿Cuándo se había sentado? _Su mente se negó a darle la respuesta.

Forzó sus músculos tensos a erguirse y caminar hacia la figura masculina.

Una risa cansada reboto en la habitación.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensaba…- la voz del pelinegro baja y con tinte divertido la hizo sonreír. Lo tomo de los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse guiándolo a la cama donde obligo al terco hombre a recostarse, toco su frente.

La fiebre había vuelto.

Se acercó a su mochila apoyado a pies de su cama y saco un frasco de pastillas. Dudo, obviamente las pastillas no estaban funcionando, vio al pelinegro con preocupación.

-Uchiha-san iré a traer el desayuno- anuncio cuando termino de acomodar su almohada y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Hinata caminaba por las calles del área comercial de la aldea con el rostro lleno de preocupación apretando en sus manos fuertemente la bolsa del desayuno, pensando en la situación actual con Gaara y la actual situación de salud del Uchiha que se deterioraba día con día, detestaba sentirse impotente en ayudar a alguien la hacía sentirse desesperada sin saber qué hacer y al mismo tiempo una tristeza inmensa llenaba su corazón.

Temía que la situación estaba superándola.

_-Que nadie lo vea-_ recordó de pronto

Paro en seco con su rostro pálido. ¿Qué iba hacer?, no había pensado como pasar la seguridad de la torre con un pelinegro enfermo, analizo sus opciones, usar un jutso estaba fuera de cuestión era obvio que el usar chakra debilitaba aún más al Uchiha y entrar por otra puerta iba a ser casi imposible por la seguridad.

Masajeo sus sienes con sus dedos con frustración.

Razono la situación y pensó profundamente

–Suspiro con desgano-

Empezó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor, levanto la vista y vio a unas cuantas personas que la veían fijamente y hablaban en susurros, sintió el calor alcanzándole las orejas y noto que se había quedado parada en media calle mientras estas se llenaba de gente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, tan distraída?

Apuro el paso hasta una esquina y se apoyó en una pared aun sonrojada y el repiqueo de su corazón en los oídos. El sonido de una campanilla de una tienda cercana la distrajo, se acercó a ella viendo por el gran escaparate.

Sonrió viendo la solución a su dilema

)()()(

Hinata entro en la habitación con un par de bolsas de compra llenas en las manos claramente cansada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Miro en la cama un bulto que se asemejaba el ninja, dejo las bolsas al pie de la ocupada cama y se acercó a la forma sacudiéndolo un poco para que despertara.

-Uchiha-san- llamo suavemente preocupada por el hecho de que no estuviera consiente de su presencia o quizá solo en guardia y la recibiera como las otras veces.

Eso significaba que estaba débil? O que estaba empeorando?.

Toco su frente perlada de sudor frio satisfecha de que la fiebre hubiera desaparecido. El usar su Sharingan lo estaba consumiendo.

Lo sacudió de nuevo y vio que el pelinegro abría los ojos lentamente, lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama y mientras él se despertaba saco el desayuno de la bolsa y la acomodo en su regazo. El empezó a comer lentamente sin decir nada o mirarla, con apariencia firme y despreocupada.

El leve temblor de su cuerpo lo traiciono.

Entonces Hinata supo que él se encontraba peor.

Alejo las sobras del Uchiha cuando termino de comer y puso en marcha su plan.

-Uchiha-san, tiene que darse un baño.-

El pelinegro solo la miro con escepticismo.

)(())(

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta miro por el pasillo vacío las puertas cerradas de otras habitaciones y agudizo su oído asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, apretó la bolsa que tenía en las manos e hizo un lado su cuerpo para dejar pasar al pelinegro haciéndole señas con la mano para que se moviera rápidamente, cuando paso cerró la puerta detrás de el con suavidad.

-Estas exagerando- lanzo el Uchiha viéndola entre divertido y agobiado, empezando a caminar hacia el final del pasillo con Hinata detrás suyo.

Las puerta de los baños eran de madera una frente a la otra diferenciadas entre ellas solo por un letrero pequeño donde se distinguían las siluetas de hombre y mujer.

Se oyeron pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

Hinata dio un salto de sorpresa y su piel se erizo, empujo al Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta más cercana y la cerro con fuerza.

-¿Hinata-san?-llamo la dueña de la residencial, una mujer mayor de ojos verdes vestida con un sobre todo café hasta los pies, era una mujer agradable y era buena con Hinata desde que llego, diferente a otras personas de la aldea.

Mientras a Hinata le temblaban las piernas y sentía un nudo en el pecho.

-A…ashita-san-

-¿Vas a bañarte?- la mujer la miro de arriba abajo sonriendo.

Hinata vio la puerta frente a ella y el cartel con la silueta inequívoca femenina en el. Trago saliva mientras el estómago se le encogía. No habría nadie allí ¿Verdad?.

Era poco probable por la hora pero aun asi…

-Hinata-san?-

Apretó su bolsa aún más.

-Si…justo ahora-respondió esperando que la mujer se retirara, pero la siguió mirando. Se removió inquieta, pero Ashita-san no dejaba de mirarla.

¿Estaba esperando que ella entre?, y si al entrar veía al Uchiha desnudo?.

Sintió su rostro enrojecerse con fuerza.

-Ashita-san, Hina-chan!- llamo una voz que se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo alzando una mano saludando.

-Mai!-Hinata sonrió al ver a su compañera de cuarto recuperada-Me da gusto verte.

-A mí también –la abrazo-vine por mis cosas, mi doctor me dijo que sería mejor que volviera a mi aldea y descansara –la abrazo con más fuerza –lamento dejarte sola estos días.

-No te preocupes, solo me alegra que estés bien-

-Gracias, quería despedirme personalmente de ti, pero no sabía si te encontraría- miro a la puerta del baño-Vas a bañarte?.

Hinata asintió sintiendo el peso de la mirada de ambas mujeres fijamente en ella.

-Me alegra verte, espero verte en otra ocasión- Hinata abrazo rápidamente a su compañera y asintió a la dueña con la mirada.

Y entro en el baño.

Hinata sintió el calor del vapor en las mejillas y la vista se le nublo mientras se apegaba a la puerta con el sonido de su corazón y el agua cayendo como compañía.

-Eres tu?- una voz masculina mezclada con el sonido del agua la hizo estremecer hasta sus cimientos y se sonrojo a siquiera imaginar lo que el denso vapor ocultaba. Sacudió la cabeza para que los pensamientos del Uchiha desnudo salieran de su cabeza.

-S-si- contesto sin querer subir la voz y correr el riesgo de que la descubrieran.

No oyó respuesta, pero unos minutos después el agua dejo de caer.

-¿Toalla?- pregunto una voz mientras todo se aclaraba y poco a poco se distinguía el tono de los azulejos.

Rápidamente tomo la toalla de la bolsa y la arrojo al frente suyo girándose inmediatamente mirando a la puerta. Escucho el sonido de unos pasos descalzos acercándose y chocando con el agua del piso.

Hinata no se movió, ni respiro hasta que sintió unos brazos húmedos y tibios rodeándola y un torso firme en su espalda.

El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir descontroladamente. Las manos masculinas empezaron a recorrer su pecho con suavidad rozando su ropa en una caricia intima. Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir las manos en sus pechos suavemente, se le antojo gemir pero forzó a su boca a cerrarse y su mente trajo a la luz los recuerdos de las caricias de Gaara que le daba en la intimidad.

Las manos siguieron bajando y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía entre una mezcla de culpa y fascinación.

Su mente se perdió en una bruma de placer que silenciaba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, su mente dibujaba las manos masculinas de una noche de luna que la recorrían por completo junto con el tibio contacto de labios hambrientos sobre ella, abrió la boca en una remembranza de la vez que había tomado con su boca al pelirrojo recordando vívidamente su sabor, el calor y la firmeza que la invadieron subiendo y bajando rítmicamente acompañado de una sinfonía de gemidos masculinos que la incitaban.

Ella casi pudo ver los ojos verdes que la miraban con deseo y que le pedían un permiso silencioso para entrar en ella con suavidad al principio y lentamente aumentando el ritmo hasta hacerlo rápido mientras le robaba cada aliento que tomaba, con el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose rebotando en la oscuridad sintiendo en sus entrañas como el se agitaba y hinchaba hasta su maravilloso clímax.

Un sonido crepitante lleno la habitación mientras sentía que le quitaban la bolsa que había estado agarrando en sus manos.

-¿Es ropa?-la voz masculina era calmada

Hinata sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y la sangre escapaba a su cara.

¿Qué había hecho? Había fantaseado con las caricias de un hombre mientras otro la tocaba ¿sin malicia? No tuvo el valor de girarse y solo mando una débil afirmación con el sonido de la ropa siendo desempacada.

)(())(

Hinata veía impasiblemente el reflejo del Uchiha en el espejo, en frente de ella tres pelucas de diferente color y estilo acompañados de diversos accesorios.

-Es necesario Uchiha-san-activo su Byakugan-su chakra aun no es estable, si usa un jutso incluso uno simple lo agotaría más rápido, la única opción de que pase desapercibido es cambiar su imagen natural.

-Un jutso de transformación no es nada para mi- respondió cortante

Hinata bufo y volvió a ver el reflejo obstinado frente a ella, abrió la boca.

-No lo hare- la corto puntualmente cuando quería hablar.

Suspiro mientras le venía a la mente la frase de su amiga Ino "porque dios hizo a los hombres tan tercos" ella tenía razón.

-Uchiha-san la reunión con el kazekage puede durar mucho tiempo ¿no quisiera guardar su chakra si ocurre algún inconveniente?, además si quiere encontrar lo que busca sería más fácil mezclarse con los ciudadanos si se disfrazara, si usa chakra algún ninja podría detectarlo.-

El pelinegro cerró los ojos meditando sus palabras.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio mientras el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto.

-No me pondré peluca- declaro finalmente y Hinata respiro con alivio al pasar la etapa de negociaciones. Giro hacia la cama y busco entre las bolsas encontrando un pequeño bote de gel transparente para el cabello.

Miro la ropa del Uchiha y los accesorios encima de la cama imaginando la forma de cambiar la apariencia del Uchiha, el porte altivo y la mirada desafiante eran características difíciles de ocultar o cambiar.

Nunca había sido una chica modas ni mucho menos pero se comprometió en dar su mejor esfuerzo en ayudar, se palmeo la espalda mentalmente por acertar con la polera azul de cuello abierto y los pantalones claros que había comprado para él, le daban un aire de ser solo un chico despreocupado.

Aún faltaba el pelo y los ojos negros para esconder.

Se acercó al pelinegro por su espalda mientras seguía observando el reflejo del espejo que había acomodado en la mesa de noche.

Destapo el embace.

-No lo harás-el Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello afirmando su decisión.

Hinata nunca conoció a un chico tan preocupado con su pelo. Bueno quizá si su primo Neji.

-Uchiha-san usted lo dijo "nada de pelucas", solo arreglare un poco su pelo-

El quiso replicar.

-No soy la única, Uchiha-san varios ninjas de la aldea vinieron conmigo, cualquiera en cualquier momento podría reconocerlo y dar parte a la aldea. No podría seguir con su búsqueda y empezarían a cazarlo ¿quiere eso?.

El solo miro con apatía hacia la ventana y ella lo interpreto como un "lo que sea".

Junto una generosa cantidad de gel en las manos y las paso por la cabellera negra forzándola a retirarse hasta la nuca, acomodándolo con un peine en lo que fueron horas logrando domarlo, en su mayor parte ya que unos delgados mechones insistían en regresar al frente. Se rindió y empezó a escoger los accesorios, una barba y bigote falso, cejas tupidas, una prótesis de nariz y unos lentes de falsa medida de color verde.

Los probo todos y al final el Uchiha y ella habían desechados todos. Casi.

En algunos casos no pudo evitar reír.

Lo único que había logrado la aceptación de ambos era los lentes que en opinión de Hinata lo hacían verse intelectual pero informal por el color, pero los vidrios apenas y disfrazaban la fuerza de su mirada.

Algo es algo.

Pero el gusano de la duda la seguía carcomiendo insegura de su esfuerzo. Se mordió el labio.

-Es hora de poner a prueba tu teoría- la voz del Uchiha retumbo desde la puerta del dormitorio, Hinata de un brinco, le dio alcance al final del pasillo.

Con el corazón hecho un puño Hinata y Sasuke bajaron las escaleras sin toparse con nadie hasta el recibidor expedito de la planta baja. Hinata viendo la puerta de salida como un oasis.

-Hinata-san? Ya sale- la voz de la dueña la detuvo en seco y observo a su acompañante de reojo observando que no había cambiado de postura y no mostraba preocupación, como si hubiera estado frente a esa mujer miles de veces.

-Si Ashita-san tengo un encargo- se forzó a sonar casual y a formar una sonrisa.

-Y tu amigo, ¿se hospeda aquí?-el tono inquisitivo de la mujer la alarmo y se palmo las sienes mentalmente, la mujer estaba al tanto de quien entraba y salía de su hostal.

Piensa. Piensa

-Hai Ashita-san es mi compañero…Daisuke- Hinata no miro cuando sintió la mirada del Uchiha y continuo-llego como reemplazo de Mai-san.

Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Tan pronto? Pensé que el cambio era dentro de dos días-la mujer estudiaba detenidamente al Uchiha pero finalmente sonrió.

-Claro Hinata-san un chico tan guapo no puede ser malo ¿Verdad?-guiño el ojo hacia Hinata y les despidió.

Con la cara hecha un colorete salieron a las calles habiendo pasado su primera prueba.

)(())(

Hinata se sentó en un banquillo del parque cansada de caminar y cansada de afrontar todas las miradas enfadadas de las mujeres con las que se habían cruzado.

En realidad Daisuke era tan guapo? Se cubrió la boca antes de que se le escapara una risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada Daisuke-kun, nada- el solo la miro molesto

-Tenías que escoger ese nombre?-

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además no puedes usar tu verdadero nombre, y tendré que llamarte así a partir de ahora-

Un ave grito a lo lejos y voltearon al atardecer.

-Ya casi es hora, vamos a comer algo y luego iremos a la torre- el Uchiha miro a la nada con melancolía.

-Vamos- se acercó a él para caminar juntos, en el fondo de su corazón quiso decirle que no estaba solo y que podía compartir su carga con ella, su hermano, su traición, sus planes de venganza y su vacío, pero no podía. Ella sabía la mayoría de la historia, ahora tenía que esperar que él se lo contara.

Caminaron al mismo negocio popular donde la rubia la llevo la última vez, el ruido del local lleno y el olor de varios platos deliciosos los envolvió al entrar, sintiéndose afortunada al encontrar una mesa al fondo del salón donde casi no podían verlos.

La mesera se acercó a ellos de inmediato con una libreta en mano y un lápiz en los labios.

-Ho…- su sonrisa cortes se volvió seductora cuando vio al Uchiha de manera predatoria-Hola como estas, hay algo que se te antoje?.

El coqueteo era notorio pero el pelinegro no la volteo a ver mirando fijamente a Hinata como si su mundo se extendiera solo a ella.

La mesera empezaba a exasperarse.

-Por favor tráenos dos sopas y pescado frito para acompañar- la voz de Hinata sonó tranquila y la mesera molesta anoto su pedido y se fue.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de que esperarían mucho por su comida.

-Siempre has sido así Daisuke-kun, si hubieras sido más amable quizá ella…-

-Hina te gusto el lugar?, que coincidencia encontrarte-un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando vi a la rubia hermana del kazekage acercarse a ellos con una gran sonrisa que se perdió al ver a su acompañante.

-Temari-san buenas noches.-

¿Y si lo reconocía?

-Hola- giro su cabeza hacia el Uchiha.

Ella lo conocía

Su corazón latió en sus oídos y trago saliva para aclarar su garganta seca.

-Y tu amigo?- un sonrojo mal disimulado apareció en sus mejillas.

Oh Kami!

-Él es…Daisuke-kun un compañero- sonrió con cautela

-Oh...entonces me presentare- extendió su mano hacia el-soy Temari.

Hinata no pudo respirar, si la rechazaba ella lo reconocería estaba segura, le dio un suave puntapié bajo la mesa.

-Temari-el Uchiha sonaba como el mismo, volvió a darle un puntapié.

El solo le regreso una mirada de enfado, sintió como tomo aire.

-Temari…lindo nombre en realidad, soy Daisuke-le regalo una mirada bajo las gafas-espero que nos veamos seguido-tomo su mano suavemente y deposito un beso en él.

Al final le regalo una sonrisa seductora. Vio como a Temari le temblaban las piernas.

-A…a mi igual espero verte, dime darás tu examen o eres de una comisión?-

El solo rio misteriosamente.

-Ese será un secreto hasta que tú lo descubras-guiño un ojo. Ella se sonrojo

Entonces una camarera distinta llego con sus pedidos sonriendo al pelinegro.

Ninguna veía a Hinata.

Al sentirse ignorada tomo su porción y empezó a comer viendo como ambas mujeres luchaban por la atención del pelinegro.

El solo respondía amablemente. Hinata se alegró de que el hombre al menos se esforzara en parecer diferente, era un ninja después de todo.

-Daisuke-kun tu comida se enfría-llamo cuando noto que el vapor dejaba de salir de su plato

Todas las miradas de la mesa se posaron en ella.

-Ah es cierto Hina-chan-respondió el Uchiha fingiendo sorpresa.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron avergonzadas.

-Te dejo Daisuke, ya nos veremos por allí- la voz de la rubia era afirmativa, pero antes de que se girara el Uchiha se puso de pie y tomo una de sus manos para besarla.

Temari solo subió la mirada avergonzada al verse más baja que el pelinegro.

-Nos vemos- su despedida exudaba promesas.

La rubia se fue trastabillando a lo largo del salón.

La mesera fue llamada a otra mesa.

Hinata rio.

-Daisuke-kun si que es un conquistador-

El solo la miraba feo.

-Tuve que hacerlo- declaro y empezó a comer.

Al salir del local la camarera paso furtivamente una nota al Uchiha guiñándole un ojo en el proceso.

-Tienes suerte con las mujeres-

-Celosa?-

Hinata arqueo una ceja-

-En realidad no, solo no se lo que te ven-

El rio y empezó a caminar a la torre más alta donde residía el kazekage.

()()()

En la entrada de la torre el guardia saludo a Hinata y observo cauteloso al Uchiha sin encontrar nada en él lo dejo pasar. Varias personas se retiraban y ellos esperaban a que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos para pasar por ellos.

Toco la imponente puerta frente a ella tres veces como era lo habitual y entro al escuchar la voz de mando del kazekage.

Ambos se pararon en medio de la sala en silencio.

Gaara los miraba fijamente desde la ventana, hiso un suave movimiento con la mano.

Entonces el Uchiha se vio de rodillas con las piernas y las muñecas atrapadas en la arena.

Hinata gimió de sorpresa.

-Ahora hablaremos-la voz del kazekage era inexpresiva-eres tú el que ha estado matando a mis centinelas?.

Hinata solo cubrió su boca de la sorpresa.

¿Era posible?. ¿Lo había hecho en defensa propia?.¿ Lo había hecho por placer?.

Las preguntas desordenaban la mente de Hinata mientras imaginaba los más terribles escenarios.

El pelirrojo volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-No dirás nada?-

-Diría que tienes un problema- rebatió el pelinegro con la voz estrangulada.

Las ataduras de arena se apretaron aún más y arrastraron al pelinegro al suelo con la frente casi tocando al suelo.

-Gaara…-Hinata se aclaró la garganta – Uchiha-san no pudo haber hecho eso el esta débil, incluso el usar un poco de chakra lo afecta.

Hinata quiso razonar antes de que las pequeñas gotas rojas que brotaban de las muñecas del pelinegro se extendieran.

-No puedes saber eso.-

Hinata vio al hombre estremecerse en la arena y recordó cada uno de los días que paso con él y lo cuido.

-Estoy segura…Gaara el no pudo enfrentarse a nadie, menos matarlo-

Hinata extendió su mano al Uchiha, pero antes de tocarlo la arena le corto la mano. Gaara apareció a su lado de inmediato tomándole la mano herida entre las suyas mirándola con reproche.

-No fui yo- el pelinegro respondió con voz ronca-Lo que quería era entrar y hablar contigo, de que me serviría llamar la atención sobre mi-

Su respiración se volvió errática.

-No importa, estarás en una celda hasta que los exámenes terminen y seas entregado a Konoha- declaro el Kazekage.

La tensión de la habitación se volvió insoportable.

-No Gaara…-el pelirrojo la silencio con la mano.

-El es peligroso debe estar encerrado y aunque este enfermo aun es una amenaza-

Hinata se removió inquieta.

-Lo que es una amenaza es el problema que tienes en manos, quien está matando a los tuyos?, que quieren?, quiénes son?, yo te daré las respuestas a tus preguntas-

-Habla-

-Una por otra kazekage, si yo atrapo a tus asesinos tú me darás la flor- la sonrisa en la voz del Uchiha era evidente.

-No te necesito- replico inexpresivo el pelirrojo.

-Si me necesitas, obviamente son ninjas de alto nivel ya que aún no los has atrapado y pueden vagar libremente por tu aldea, además con la presencia de tantos ninjas de otras aldeas no podrías moverte sin ser reconocido o causar sospechas y que dirían! Del kazekage que no puede enfrentarse a unos malhechores porque está en su oficina firmando papeles.-

-Y estarías dispuesto a hacer todo esto?-Gaara vio como el pelinegro asentía –Y si solo te engaño solo para que lo hagas?-

El silencio reino en la habitación por una largo tiempo.

-Hina-chan no te querría si fueras un hombre que no tiene palabra- el Uchiha rio por lo bajo.

Su cadenas de arena se aflojaron unos milímetros.

-No traicionare mi palabra si tú cumples con la tuya-

Hinata tomo con fuerza las manos del kazekage.

-Estarás acompañado todo el tiempo por alguien de mi confianza…-

-Hinata estará bien-

Las ataduras se tensaron

-N…no confías en ella acaso o es que no creas que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme?-

La mano del pelirrojo se alzó en el aire amenazante.

-Puedo hacerlo…-Hinata tomo su mano-es mejor que poca gente lo sepa y además seria una mejor forma de hacerlo pasar por desapercibido…será mi compañero.

Hinata trago saliva y explico la situación que se vio obligada a representar con su casera y Temari.

Gaara solo guardo silencio escuchando. Luego de un momento levanto la mano hacia el pelinegro, Hinata ahogo un gemido.

Las arenas se separaron y se arrastraron con una suave ondulación hacia la tinaja.

-Puede funcionar-

El Uchiha se puso de pie enfrente del Kazekage, ambos con miradas analíticas observando fijamente al otro.

Gaara extendió la mano y Sasuke la tomo ambos con un fuerte agarre.

-A partir de ahora y en cuanto tu misión dure serás un ninja, no rompas tu palabra o hagas daño a mi mujer- amenazo- o te matare.

Se soltaron las manos y el pelirrojo se acercó a su escritorio sacando un cajón y buscando en su interior.

Lanzo una tarjeta que el Uchiha atrapo fácilmente.

-Esta una identificación de los asistentes de otra aldea, te dará acceso a comida y alojamiento en las residenciales, te permitirá andar en la altea sin restricciones y si es necesario para salir de ella-

El Uchiha sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y que no se te olvide- el pelirrojo se acercó a Hinata tomándola de la cintura la acerco a él y le levanto el rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.

Hinata abrió la boca instintivamente mientras la lengua del Kazekage la invadía profundamente, estiro sus brazos para alejarlo avergonzada de saber que el Uchiha los veía, pero no lo logro sus besos y las caricias se llevaban sus fuerzas.

Las grandes manos empezaron a bajar su cierre mientras la empujaba hacia el librero metiendo una mano dentro de su chamarra acariciando su sujetador.

Hinata gemía del placer mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de su amante, el abrió sus delgadas piernas para acomodarse en ellas mientras su erección se agitaba y se frotaba contra la pelvis de Hinata dando pequeñas embestidas falsas como dando una muestra a su cuerpo de lo que vendría después. Las manos del pelirrojo se colaron en el broche del sujetador soltando de su prisión a los senos de la pelinegra, sujetando sus pezones torturándolos en lentas caricias.

-Gaara…Gaara-

Hinata bajo la mano hasta el frente de los pantalones del pelirrojo donde se extendía su gran erección acariciándolo encima de la ropa con los gemidos masculinos en el oído, quiso ser más atrevida y bajo el cierre de su pantalón liberando al pelirrojo firme y grueso llorando por atención.

-Ha…Hazlo-Gaara empezó a bajar por su cuello.

Tomando con firmeza el eje caliente empezó a masajearlo de arriba a abajo lentamente.

-Si…sigue-

Con más fuerza fue bombeando subiendo sus caricias según subían los gemidos en su oído.

Gaara la sorprendió bajando sus pantalones y metiendo dos dedos en ella. Húmeda empezó a sonar en la habitación el sonido de su excitación .Se aumentó un dedo más y el pulgar que jugaba con su clítoris.

-Oh..ga…gaara…mas…mas-

Ambos dándose placer en un frenético baile.

-Ya…juntos…Hinata..- el pelirrojo aumento sus embestidas y Hinata sus bombeos

-Ahora…ahhh…-la descarga fue mutua.

Agitados y sonrojados se acomodaron la ropa entre suaves besos y miradas cómplices.

Hinata paseo la vista por la estancia en un ataque repentino de ansiedad.

-Se fue cuando te bese-aclaro el pelirrojo-te espera afuera.

La beso profundamente.

-No le des la espalda Hinata-

-Gaara-kun yo…- otro beso la callo

-Lo se-

Con paso firme se acercó a su mesa y recogió una carta sellada y un pergamino.

-Esta es para la doctora Yuki del hospital central de la aldea, con esto ella atenderá al Uchiha y no hará preguntas-

Hinata no pudo evitar darle un beso emocionada

-Gracias.-

-Solo no quiero que muera antes de que cumpla su palabra- Hinata volvió a darle un beso.

-Este pergamino es un mapa muy antiguo menciona la flor pero solo eso, los archivos de esa época están perdidos y otros fuera de lugar- bajo los ojos pensativo-yo arreglare eso, dale esto al u…a Daisuke y dile que por allí puede empezar-

Una sonrisa flasheo su boca pero se quedó en sus ojos.

-Gracias-

Beso al pelirrojo y antes de que volviera a caer en el calor de sus besos salió de la habitación, con la mirada negra del Uchiha siguiéndola y una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

Ella solo se sonrojo.

Que tal?

Lamento la tardanza

Disfruten el cap.

_**Pryre-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sangre y Amor **

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron en silencio por las calles vacías localizaron con facilidad el centro médico de la aldea distinguido por el emblema de una cruz roja que marcaba su entrada.

Al entrar el pasillo silencioso y oscuro les dio la bienvenida, con los pasos sonando en el piso se acercaron a la estación de enfermería encontrándola vacía.

-Debe ser hora del cambio de turno- razono la pelinegra

-Entonces ¿esperamos?-

-Maldito café!-

La voz de una furiosa mujer reboto en los pasillos vacios y los guio a una sala iluminada al fondo del corredor.

-¡Es la última vez que uso este cacharro!- la diatriba de la mujer continuaba y se hacía más fuerte mientras se acercaban, ambos se miraron antes de que Hinata tocara lentamente la puerta.

Los gritos cesaron y el sonido de unos tacones acercándose lo precedieron.

La puerta se abrió y rebelo a una mujer adulta con el pelo rubio despeinado y ojeras prominentes que se observaban incluso bajo sus gafas, llevaba una bata blanca descuidada y un cigarrillo en los labios.

-¿Si?- pregunto con exasperación-

Ambos se estremecieron.

-Eh…pues..-Hinata expreso sintiendo la mirada mal humorada de la mujer

-Disculpe que la molestemos doctora, solo buscábamos a una persona pero no había nadie en la recepción, vimos la luz de esta habitación y venimos a preguntar.-

La voz de Sasuke envolvió el ambiente con voz tranquilizadora. La doctora solo volteo a verlo fríamente mientras expelía el humo de su cigarrillo.

-¿A quién buscan?- pregunto con más calma pero sin dejar de evaluarlos con la mirada.

-Buscamos a la doctora Yuki, Miyako Yuki- respondió el Uchiha

-Esa soy yo, ¿que buscan?- la mujer dio una paso al lado de la puerta para que entraran, estaba lleno de maquinas de café y algunos de dulce, ciertamente una sala de descanso.

La doctora indico una mesa en medio de la sala e hizo un gesto para que se sentaran, en cuanto lo hicieron Hinata extendió la carta que le había dado Gaara, la doctora la tomo y empezó a leerlo en silencio mas de una vez.

-Esta bien, síganme- anuncio y salió por la puerta.

Los guio hasta una sala de exanimación vacía.

-Eres tu el que necesita consulta?- pregunto mirando al Uchiha. Este solo gruño por lo bajo y esbozo una sonrisa falsa.

-Si no es molestia-

-Hijo deja de actuar asi antes que te golpee, no tienes que estar fingiendo- la doctora tomo una última calada de su cigarrillo y lo apago en un cenicero cercano.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que el Uchiha se recostara en la camilla

-Descúbrete el pecho- mando con voz tranquila, las palmas de sus manos se iluminaron con un brillo azulado y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del moreno.

- Ciertamente interesante- la doctora bajo las manos- tu condición es de cuidado ,la red de chakra se esta debilitando, la parte mas afectada esta al nivel de tus ojos y región precordial, ¿has tenido dolor de cabeza?, Mareos?, ¿Dolor en el pecho?.

El Uchiha asintió

-Bien empezaremos por guardar tu red de chakra lo más que podamos, descanso y un tratamiento farmacológico ayudara ahora-

El Uchiha se puso de poniéndose la camisa, mientras la doctora encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Hyuga ¿no?- pregunta a la ojiperla, quien asintió-Tienes que ayudarme, mira con tu Byakugan la red de chakra de tu amigo e informa-

Hinata hizo los sellos y miro a su compañero que tenía un gesto de cansado e irritado.

-La red de chakra tiene obstrucciones importantes a nivel del pecho y la frente…el resto se ve, delgado como si se estuvieran cerrando solos-

-Entonces es eso-Miro al Uchiha- necesito que mañanas vuelvas para un examen de sangre,- abrió un cajón y saco un envase de tabletas y se la dio al pelinegro.

Hinata estudio nuevamente el rostro de la mujer encontrándolo confiable y seguro, cuando se dio la vuelta sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro.

-Asegúrate que ese muchacho haga lo que le dije-Ella asintió.

Dirigiéndose a la posada en silencio la pelinegra reflexionaba los hechos sucedidos en su semana, se sonrojo un poco, apretó los dientes otro poco y finalmente su mano se dirigió a su frente para sostener su dolor de cabeza que cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

-¿Estas cansada?-

-No….

-Shh..-

Hinata se vio empujada a un callejón cercano, mientras se ocultaban en una densa oscuridad, Sasuke señalo un tejado cercano mientras observaban dos figuras moviéndose ágilmente entre ellas.

-No son de esta aldea, tampoco son gennin-

Hinata observo a su acompañante mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus iris rojos dándole un aspecto atemorizante,.

-Sasuke no debes…-

-No hables…-

A momento el pelinegro se puso de rodillas con un gemido de dolor, Hinata fue auxiliarlo de inmediato encontrando sus palmas con manchadas con sangre cuando le toco el rostro "esta peor", rápidamente Sasuke saco unas tabletas de su bolsillo y las tomo.

-Vamos-

-Pero…-

Para cuando termino el pelinegro ya había desaparecido, apuro el paso siguiendo un ligero rastro de chakra que había dejado en su camino, subió a un tejado cercano y uso su byakugan las figuras se alejaba rápidamente y el pelinegro detrás de ellos, se sorprendió de su velocidad a pesar de su condición.

Corrió aun más rápido y le dio alcance a las afueras de la aldea mientras examinaba un cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

-Uchiha-san- llamo preocupada

-No lo he hecho yo, fueron ellos- se puso de pie- con ellos también. El pelinegro señalo dos cuerpos más a cierta distancia.-son rápidos y agiles, pero no son los asesinos que buscamos.

El pelinegro ajusto sus lentes.

-Pero si ellos…-

-No están muertos- especifico el pelinegro-Pero deben saber algo, las técnica que usan no la había visto antes. Los alcanzaremos a las afueras del muro- dijo y se puso en marcha, esta vez Hinata le tomo el ritmo, al poco tiempo las siluetas se hicieron más visibles en el desierto, el pelinegro llamo su atención y le hizo algunas señas , se separaron para rodear a sus enemigos, Hinata lanzo un kunai explosivo para detener su marcha y se puso frente a ellos.

-Alto- grito y empuño un kunai.

-Ah, ah que es esto mas molestias- La voz irritada de un niño frente a ella la asombro, Hinata aflojo su agarre al ver a dos niños frente a ella que a primera vista no pasaban de los 8 años

-Solo son niños- repuso -Pero que haces!- escucho el grito enfadado del pelinegro cuando los dos niños frente a ella empezaban su ataque.

Uno, dos, tres… esquivo sus ataques uno por uno de forma certera, ambos muchachos la atacaban en sincronía asombrosa, tomo la pierna del niño que le había lanzado una patada y lo lanzo lejos con un movimiento, pero a la vez el otro viendo un trecho en su defensa había lanzado otra patada que atajo apenas con ambos brazos, cayendo a cierta distancia.

-Si!- celebraron los niños chocando ambas palmas-Derribamos a la anciana.

Hinata se sonrojo de enojo, le habían dicho anciana a ella, apenas tenía 18 años, el Uchiha a la distancia lanzo un bufido al aire y empezó su propio ataque, en menos de unos segundos ambos niños estaban tendidos en el piso a cierta distancia.

-Uchiha-san!-

-No te distraigas- recrimino de regreso y la pelinegra se puso en guardia.

-Ahu!...duele duele- se quejaba el niño-estas bien hermanita?

-Si…ahu, golpea duro-respondió sobando su espalda

-Creo que tenemos que ponernos serios, sino el juego no sería divertido- declaro el niño mientras se ponía a lado de su hermana y juntaban las manos-Vamos a hacerlo.

El ambiente cambio mientras un intenso chakra se arremolinaba a su alrededor levantando la arena.

-Listos o no allá vamos- ambos niños corrieron hacia ellos, atacando primero a Hinata logrando que retrocediera, y luego a Sasuke en un ataque conjunto, pero ella noto que ambos niños no se soltaron de las manos en ningún momento.

Sasuke había logrado detenerlos y mandarlos lejos

-Hey! Así no se vale anciano- replico el niño- deja de ser divertido si vamos perdiendo.

-Esta pelea no es ningún juego mocosos!- el pelinegro se acerco a ellos enfrentándolos cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos se defendían pero nuevamente el pelinegro los derribo.

-Hermano esto no es divertido- reclamo la niña- El jefe dijo que seria divertido.

-No te preocupes, usaremos muestro haz en la manga y ganaremos a estos ancianos, no importa que destruyamos todo- los niños juntaron sus manos y la fuerza de un chakra abrumador empezó a sentirse. Hinata noto que Sasuke descubría un kunai alargado, con la mirada fría y calculadora, entonces supo que él mataría a los niños.

-Ah! Con esto no podrán ganar ancianos- reclamo y Hinata frunció el seño recordando a un par de niños de la aldea que le decían lo mismo cuando iba a ayudar a su amiga Ino en sus deberes en la academia.

Oh es cierto- reflexiono de pronto- Por favor Uchiha-san espere.

El pelinegro volteo a verla casi con enojo- Que pretendes?.

-Yo se que hacer- respondió segura mientras juntaba algo de chakra en las palmas de su manos. _Ino-san espero que esto funcione._

En un segundo Hinata desapareció y el sonido de dos azotes rompió el silencio, seguido de sollozos incontrolables.

-Dejen de jugar niños malcriados!- Hinata puso sus brazos en jarra y siguió recriminándoles- Creen que pueden ir por allí golpeando a la gente por diversión, deberían sentirse avergonzados!.-

Los niños sollozaban mientras se frotaban el trasero con impaciencia.

-No pueden volver a hacerlo entienden!- Hinata le dirigió su peor mirada rogando que sea lo suficientemente atemorizante.

-Si! Señora- respondieron los dos niños mientras se sentaban en la arena.

Hinata dio un suspiro disimulado y se puso a su altura.

-Bueno, ahora no lloren- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de ambos-lo que hacen está mal.

-Pero…el jefe dijo que sería divertido entrar en la aldea-respondió el niño-Además dijo que podíamos jugar con los guardias también.

-Quien es su jefe?-interrogo el pelinegro acercándose a la escena. Los niños voltearon a ver a Hinata.

-Onegai respondan- dijo con voz amable.

-Bueno el jefe, pues…uh es el jefe- dijo al fin-El nos dice donde podemos ir a jugar y con quienes.

-Siempre dice que será divertido- dijo la niña- pero a veces rompemos a nuestros juguetes-

Hinata cubrió su boca con preocupación.

-Que hacían ahora en la aldea?- interrogo Sasuke

-El jefe dijo que sería divertido buscar mapas para encontrar lugares donde jugar- el niño saco de su chaqueta dos pergaminos sellados con el símbolo del Kazekage, Hinata se preocupo y los reviso.

-De donde los sacaron?-

-Estaban en una biblioteca dentro de una torre, había muchas trampas pero las pasamos-

Hinata reviso los mapas y encontró un símbolo familiar, saco el pergamino que Gaara le había dado antes y los comparo, allí en la esquina derecha estaba el símbolo de una flor.

-Mira mira- dijo de pronto el hermano- es el símbolo de la flor favorita que te parece-

-Si es la flor favorita-

Hinata sintió al pelinegro tensarse y acercarse a los niños de forma peligrosa.

-Niños díganme a que flor se refieren?-Interrogo

-Bueno, al jefe le gusta esa flor, pero es muy rara y se siente triste, por eso le ayudamos a buscarla, el jefe tiene unos libros que hablan de ella y dijo que estábamos cerca de ella, pero necesitaba esos mapas para encontrarla.

-Donde tu jefe ahora?-

-No lo se, nos encontraremos dentro de dos días con el-

-Pero entonces donde iban ahora?- la pelinegra los tomo de las manos y los ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Mi hermana y yo dormimos en una cueva al final de un risco al sur- dijo el niño con normalidad.

Hinata vio detenidamente a los niños esta vez y los encontró algo sucio, delgados y la niña estaba pálida, su corazón se estrujo al pensar en la clase de vida que llevaban.

-Niños como se llaman?-

-Mi nombre es EG-5 y mi hermana es EG-6, el hombre que nos crio nos decía así , pero cuando el jefe lo mato nos llamo Yam- el niño se señalo así mismo- y ella es Yui mi hermana gemela.

La niña soltó la maño de su hermano y se abrazo a la pelinegra, que atino a acariciarle su negro cabello lentamente.

El sonido de un gruñido reboto en el silencio, Hinata busco con la mirada y vio al niño con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Ustedes vendrán con nosotros-

Tan pronto como lo dijo sintió el peso de la mano del pelinegro en su hombro.

-No- declaro tácitamente el tono de su voz era conocido _No podemos confiar en ellos _decían sus ojos.

Hinata vio de nuevo a los dos niños frente a ella y los tomo de las manos.

-Vamos?-

La pelinegra lanzo una sonrisa de disculpa al pelinegro y cambio de rumbo al ingreso de la puerta de la aldea.

Al poco tiempo y luego de una leve merienda ambos niños habían quedado dormidos en una de las camas de su habitación, ambos abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esos niños no son de confianza- repitió el pelinegro viéndolos desde el pie de la ventana.

-Son solo niños Uchiha-san…-

-No lo son- afirmo Hinata entonces volteo a verlo con duda-EG-5,EG-6- repitió- Son algunas siglas que Orochimaru utilizaba en sus experimentos, "Espécimen genético", E.G, estos niños no son comunes, su chakra tampoco, no se de donde vienen, pero tu caridad puede matarnos-

Hinata vio a los niños durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama como cualquier otro niño lo haría, una sensación de ternura la invadió.

-Pero, lo más importante es que sabemos que hay otro que busca la flor, y al parecer sabe más que nosotros. Quien sea lo sabremos en dos días-

-Que haremos con ellos?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se masajeaba las sienes con aparente dolor.

-No lo se, mañana hablare con Gaara- su mano instintiva se poso en la frente del otro-Te duele?, Has tomada tu medicación?-

-Solo es una molestia. Descansa- Tomo su mano y la guio a la cama vacía restante

-Yo me quedare en el suelo-

Hinata tomo varias mantas y las dio al pelinegro

-Descansa- repitió.

OOoooOO

_Shhh…esta despertando_

Hinata abrió los ojos con la extraña sensación de ser observada, se froto los ojos y aclaro la vista a un par violeta que observada de cerca, muy cerca. Dio un brinco sobre su cama.

-Yam!- reprendió la pelinegra

-Eres la primera que baja la guardia con nosotros cerca. Eres R-A-R-A-

Hinata iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y el Uchiha se adentro en la habitación cargando unas bolsas.

-La mujer de la tienda a abarrotes me dio esto-soltó una bolsa- la de fruteria esto, y la del comedor esto- soltó la ultima, emitió un bufido ajustándose los lentes.

Los niños saltaron sobre ellas y descubrieron algunos paquetes de comida que apuraron en repartir.

-Uh.. Frutas, mira hermano!- la niña enseñaba una roja manzana con emoción-Nee-san mira!- corrió hacia la pelinegra.

_Nee-san?_

Hinata vio al pelinegro en una petición silenciosa.

-Pueden comerlo-

Yam se acerco al pelinegro con gesto consolador.

-Esto…Uchiha-nissan-

El pelinegro saco del bolsillo una paleta dulce y la puso en la boca del niño en un movimiento rápido, agitando sus cabellos luego. Aventó otros dos a Hinata y a Yui que habían estado viendo la escena, el ambiente de pronto se vio agradable.

-Ahora ¿que harás?- el Uchiha miro a la ojiperla

-No lo se, mañana llegan las nuevas comisiones de reemplazo, debo hallar la manera en que me dejen quedarme-

-Díselo a Gaara, si hace la petición te quedarías-

-Si, eso pensé. Pero también la reunión de los niños con su jefe es mañana, no crees que él podía aprovechar la afluencia de gente para colarse o hacer algo?-

Los niños que estaban sentados comiendo unas frutas bufaron

-El jefe no haría algo asi- dijeron ambos con seguridad

-Tenemos que llevarlos con Gaara-

-_Si lo se_. Niños iremos a ver a una persona importante. Que dicen?-Hinata sonrio

Ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron traviesos

-Primero tendrás que atraparnos!- gritaron desde el corredor al iniciar su carrera. El sonido de algunos platos chocando y un grito enfadados la impulsaron para salir detrás de ellos.

- Daisuke-kun, ayúdame!- grito la pelinegra desde el pasillo

Este solo bufo, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

ooOOoo

Hinata corría por varias calles de la aldea siguiendo un rastro de desastre y reprimendas de comerciantes.

-Niños deténganse!- grito de pronto cuando los tenía cerca.

-¡Aun no!-

Hinata frunció la frente y empezó a juntar chakra en sus palmas. No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero esos niños merecían una reprimenda, los tenía cerca, cada vez más cerca, doblaron una esquina.

La pelinegra apuro su carrera y giro rápidamente.

-Hinata-chan!-

La silueta de Naruto Uzumaki se hacía cada vez más cercana, mientras corría hacia ella. Trago duro, el chakra de sus palmas se había perdido y sus pies se habían entumecido.

_Que hace aquí!_

-Na-Na- un frio recorrió su espalda al ver el camino que había recorrido y otra silueta más cercana que se acercaba a ella a paso calmado.

_Esto no puede estar pasando!_

Con la figura rubia cercana distinguió otras dos a sus espaldas, cabellera corta y rosada, cabellera rubia en coleta. La sangre se le fue del rostro y se sintió levemente mareada, con los pies perdiendo su fuerza.

-Oye!-

Unos brazos la tomaron y la ayudaron a mantenerse de pie, volteo el rostro y identifico el iris negro debajo de unos lentes.

-Estas bien Hinata-chan?-

El rubio estaba cerca de ella. Sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse y dirigirle una mirada sorprendida. Apretó el brazo que la sostenía, consciente de que quizás el pelinegro revelara su identidad ante Naruto, mas que conocedora de la rivalidad entre ellos.

-Hinata!- otras dos voces femeninas se unieron y Hinata respiro hondo…1...2…3 veces.

-Ino-san, Sakura-san, Naruto- kun gusto en verlos- forzó una sonrisa tranquila

Las miradas de los recién llegados se posaron en el Uchiha.

-Ah!, el es Daisuke-kun un ninja que trabaja conmigo estos días- se irguió y soltó su agarre del pelinegro salvo por su manga de la cual estiraba para que respondiera.

Pasó el tiempo y no dijo nada mientras todavía su mirada estaba en ella.

-Hermano!- las voces de los niños resonaron detrás de tres ninjas, estos abrieron el paso y ambos saltaron a las faldas del pelinegro.-Dijiste que iríamos por dulces con Nee-san, porque tardan tanto?-

Yam y Yui pusieron una mirada dulce.

_Uchiha-san por favor!_

La mano del pelinegro se poso en la cabeza de Yam y empezó a agitarles los cabellos.

-Lo prometí verdad Yam- Su voz amable le sorprendió- Hinata-chan se encontró con unos amigos- el pelinegro levanto la vista y vio fijamente a las orbes azules del rubio.-Son ninjas de la hoja, verdad?- el pelinegro sonrió con diplomacia- Soy Daisuke Sono trabajo en la torre del Kazekage- El tono de su voz había cambiado a un tinte formal, dando la apariencia de un chico serio. Se ajusto los lentes.

Los tres ninjas de la hoja se sonrojaron.

-Hina, estas bien, quieres que te lleve al hospital?-

El rubio puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-Oye tú te pareces a alguien-

Hinata sonrió sintiendo las piernas flaquear de nuevo.

-Ah!- dijo de pronto y señalo enérgico al pelinegro-Tu..Tu…-

El corazón de cada uno de los presentes empezó a ser audible en un latido de expectación.

-Actuaste en la película esa de Icha Icha!-

Hinata soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones levemente.

-No- el Uchiha se ajusto los lentes- no soy yo.

Volteo a la pelinegra insistiendo con la mirada.

-Me siento algo mareada-

-Bien- la tomo de los hombros –Saldremos con los niños otro dia-

-Me dio gusto verlos- se despidió de todos mientras caminaba con el sonido de los niños que los seguían a sus espaldas.

Ooooooooooooooo

Wow mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pues bien eso pasa cuando entras en el internado.

Pero eso se acabo y ahora a actualizar! actualizar! y actualizar!

Saludos y lo lamento.

Buena lectura.

_**Pryre-chan**_


End file.
